Sins: The Evil You Create REBOOT
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: When everything you know has come crashing done, how do you rebuild it? When everyone you care for turns their back on you, what can you do? When your friends and allies turn on you, where can turn to if not your enemies? Titan-turn-Villain Danny Phantom. Rated M for reasons. Massive harem. Don't like don't read. Rebooted version, DCAU X DP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Those who read the original story may recognize this as the first chapter of the original 'Sins: The Evil You Create' but being as this is a reboot of that story, I found it fit to keep most of this intact just change certain details and add more to it. After all, 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it!' LOL. But regardless, despite how similar to that chapter is to the original there are still many key differences. Ayway, hope you enjoy the story and please fave and review!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Prologue: Locked Away

It was late one night or...at least he assumed it was night. Stuck in this laboratory with no windows in this god forsaken house of pain that might as well be Hell had messed with his sense of time. He sat in the corner of his tiny glass container, hugging his legs close to him while looking at the floor of his tiny trap. He took the time to raise his head; no person was in the room with him. It was just him, all of him.

He looked to his left at the far side of the lab and saw his own organs on display in glass containers filled with a clear, watery liquid bubbling with air and nutrients and preservatives to keep them alive as machines made them work. To make his heart pump, to force his lungs to inflate and deflate, to force his dismembered arm and hands to twitch, all moving thanks to the commands of the machine. The worse was probably what was done to his brain: electrodes and wires carefully planted in strategic regions and stems of his brain that all led from the top of the liquid-filled sphere and then into the old holographic projection device, giving him his current form.

He should be dead, his cadaver surgically chopped into different pieces and then being forced to see doctors and scientists to poke and prod and slice into them to see your reaction. He looked down at his hand; it was transparent and colored a dull green like the rest of his form. Sometimes they would send volts of electricity through the electrodes to his brain to hurt him, it was the only way they could nowadays. When that happened he couldn't help but scream as his holographic form twist and distort from the pain his mind was experiencing, which prevented it from focus on keeping his image.

Sometimes, they did it as part of an experiment...or...at least they claimed it was. Though most of the time they did it as a means to punish him. The people holding him, the Guys in White or simply G.I.W., may be incompetent when it comes to catching ghosts without any assistance but when they do, they are nightmarish in their containment and research methods, but even then they make mistakes. When they made him take on this holographic form thanks to an outdated machine, they seemed to have overlooked the fact that his mind was in the system.

When they lobbed off his head and removed his brain, they incidentally plugged him into their system. He was like a virus, scanning their documents, their blueprints and taking them straight into his brain. Yet when he first felt that shock to his mind that felt as if his mind was going to cook from the inside out, he was forced to leave the inner workings of the computer system of the base. He slipped up and they made sure he got reprimanded. He forgot how long he was here, the torture and lack of any windows or clocks made time travel differently. Hours seemed to be days, days onto months.

There was no escape.

Yet, he wasn't sad; he already shed all of his tears. No. The emotion filling him up was anger, rage at the ones who put him here. The ones he once cared and loved as his team, his friends, his family: The Teen Titans. Just even thinking of them made his digitized fist clench as rage bubbled with in him like boiling lead. Yet...there was no way for him to get the vengeance he desired, to carry out the vendetta that was rightfully his. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy this moment of peace. He couldn't sleep of course; an eyeless mind can't achieve that luxury.

All he can do is rest, for in the morning he would be reintroduce to pain bolting through his fleshly lobes, destabilizing his AI form, people cutting into his organs in front of him and dreams of revenge he could never have. That is until the distinctive sound of an explosion going off in the distance made his eyes shoot open. He rose to his feet as he heard blows landing and people crying out in pain before dying. He heard footsteps running down the hall."This way! We have to keep them out of labs!" One of them shouted before they were blasted away an explosive blast.

He stared at the door to his lab as an easily recognizable figure opened it and entered his chamber. "Slade...?" He called out to the masked mercenary. Slade, or Deathstroke as he was better known, wore plated armor with an assault rifle in his hand and a sword on his back. His trademark mask was split into two with the right side of his face colored black and smooth with the left being a dark orange with a dark eye staring back at him. "What...are you doing here?" Danny spoke to him from behind the glass that was keeping his form in place.

Slade looked at him; his one eye narrowed at him when he neared him. "Danny?" He asked as he looked at his current state. Slade merely let out an audible, dismissive grunt. "They certainly did a number on you, ghost boy." He said mockingly. Danny merely glared at him as the man turned to his wired up brain. He followed his gaze till he saw his organs on display. He approached his brain and paced across staring at his pieces till he came across the last piece of him the GIW kept: His eye.

"They incinerated…everything else…this is all that's left of me." Danny said in a defeated tone. "But why are you here...? How did you find this place?"

"Simple: I was hired to retrieve you or your 'remains'," he answered simply, yet Danny stiffened at the word 'remains'. "My employer told me that the Titans turned you over to these people and I was to get you out. Finding out where they kept you was tedious but these people are supposed to combat ghosts, they never expected a heavily armed mercenary to come for them, making them talk was easy."

Danny merely stared at him. "Who...hired you?"

Slade turned to him. "The person who hired me paid me more than enough to keep their identity a secret." Danny could sense the smirk he was making from behind that damn mask. "All that I can say is that they want me to bring you to them, or whatever there is of you, so you can take your well-deserve vengeance on the Titans." He said as he neared the glass. "They can restore you, and as part of my payment I will train you." Danny merely stared at him blankly. "Let me help you, I need an apprentice: a warrior capable of fulfilling my role and continuing my legacy. Accept my help or stay here and rot. Make your choice." He said as he placed his hand against the glass, Danny assumed it was his version of a handshake while he was in this certain state.

Danny stared at the hand pressed up against the glass; his hesitation wasn't because of doubt or whether it was even a good idea. If the devil himself came to him and offered him a way out of this hell he would gladly take it. He just had to take this moment and just look upon the twist of fate that he found himself in. He placed his hand against Slade's from the other side of the glass. "When your allies betray you…you have to turn to your enemies for help." He said with a nod.

Slade smiled darkly back at him. He already lost his chance to mold Robin into his apprentice, but now that seemed like a minor setback to the fact that he now had the Ghost Boy as his apprentice. He wondered if the Titans themselves knew what Danny was fully capable of or even what he had already accomplished before becoming one of them. In the end, it doesn't matter as it was obvious that they had a hand in creating the thing that will ultimately destroy them in the end. "Good," he said as he ordered two of his henchmen to retrieve his organs.

"Wait..." Danny told him. Slade turned to him with a curious look, "If...you are going...to clone my body," He said in his AI voice. "Then you only need...my brain tissue. Destroy the rest...of them; I...want the Titans to think...I can't come back..."

Slade nodded as he turned to the two machines. "Incinerate all the organs but the brain." He ordered. The two looked at him before affirming and carrying them away. Danny stared as the machines carried away his heart and lungs. With that and knowing their fate, it seemed Danny Phantom is now dead and something new was taking his place.

* * *

Sometime Later

Danny didn't know how long it had been, after Slade removed his mind from the machine everything went black like he was dead but at the same time he knew he wasn't, as his mind and thoughts stillremained; almost like he was in a coma. Nothing but blackness but aware enough to not be asleep but stuck in stasis like death. After what seemed like several hours, his senses came to him. He looked around and saw that he was in another laboratory, only different.

The GIW facility was white, almost insanely bright white and sterile as if it wasn't even a real place. Yet this lab looked more normal, or as normal as a lab would be. The GIW base was populated with doctors in full scrubs as if they were constantly prepared for surgery and men in those trademark white suits and sunglasses, here these people were clearly normal citizens wearing lab coats and plain clothing. Danny watched as one of the scientists approached him with an intrigued and polite smile on his face. "Hello?" He asked as he tapped the glass. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Danny answered, he's eyes went wide as he placed a hand against his neck. He was shock to hear his voice, his real organic voice, come out of his mouth. Out of surprise he looked down and saw that his holographic body was just like how recalled it, only with a slight blue hue radiating off of his body. "I'm...still a hologram?" He asked.

"Yes, we have you installed in the same manner as you were contained back at the GIW base." He answered as he started writing something down. "Only this time it should only be temporary as we are cloning you a new body from samples of your brain tissue."

"How long will it take?" He asked.

"It is a long and complicated process," the doctor started. "That alone should take five...maybe even six months. Not to mention that it isn't an exact clone."

"What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

"My employer, the one that hired Mr. Deathstroke, also told me that he wanted us to perform some gene therapy during the cloning process. You see, he didn't want you to be restored: He wanted you to be improved, upgraded. Something that here at the company we are more than excited to work with someone of your unique genetic make-up."

"Company? What Company?" He asked.

The scientist stared at him awkwardly, "You...you didn't know?" He said as he pointed to his name tag. Danny looked and his eyes went wide with shock at the trademarked green 'L' next to his name. "Lexcorp."

END

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter, like I said. This chapter is similar to the original with some differences. Either way, I would appreciate any reviews for what girls you want to see in the harem to even any ideas for the story in general. Once again, sorry for how similar this chapter is but the future chapters will be much different. Thanks again! And I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Hello! Time for another chapter and I just want to see thanks to those who fave, followed and, of course, reviewed the first chapter. I mean 21 reviews! That was more than the first original version had! :D Hell, it is nearly HALF of the reviews the current, non-rebooted version has! So once again, thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Also, please review this chapter as well with either girls you want to see in the harem or what you want to see in the future, remember: Those who go into detail as to why a certain girl should be in the harem will be given special consideration but isn't entirely required! Kinda like bonus points, not really needed but it makes it more likely to do better than those who don't. So with that in mind, let's try and beat 21! :D...please? LOL. Oh, and one last thing, when you request a girl that has had several identities then please be specific on which. It should also be noted that this story will be longer before that actual 'revenge' plot against the Titans will start due to several people wanting to see Danny BECOMING Cerberus as oppose to Danny just reappearing as Cerberus at the start. Oh, and one last thing, when you request a girl that has had several identities then please be specific on which. For example, if a person suggested Batgirl then which one? Barbara Gordon or Cassandra Cain? Or if a person suggested Wonder Girl then do you mean Cassie Sandsmark or Donna Troy? ETC. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Project

"Young Daniel is one of the most fascinating specimens I have ever come across," a man said as he led two others through a long corridor. He wore a dark red dress shirt under a button up lab coat. He had light blond hair that was grayed with age and brown eyes behind wire-frame glasses. He spoke with a thick Scandinavian accent as he looked over his notes. "His genetic muta-."

"Just tell me how he is doing." The other man interrupted. The man stood at a fairly tall height with an average build. He wore an expensive blue suit with a white dress shirt with a black tie. His head had no hair what so ever and seemed to have a light shine to it with dull green eyes. It was hard not to recognize the man at first sight, being the owner and CEO of Lexcorp himself, Lex Luthor.

"Well...given what we know about what happened to him, and what we think could have happened, he's fine. He's untrusting, but that is a given, other than he is very sociable but he is reluctant to discuss his treatment he endured from the GIW." The Scandinavian doctor explained. "He has made several requests that we were able to fill but one that he requested the most was an audience with you."

Luthor merely smirked. "I would image that would be something he would want as soon as possible," he said as they got to the door.

"What exactly happened to him at this 'GIW' place?" The third person asked.

The doctor looked at her with a strange look. He was curious as to why Luthor wanted to bring this strange girl along to visit Danny but didn't bring it up in fear of the consequences, after all the last one who questioned Lex Luthor ended up being vaporized...at least, according to rumor. He looked at the CEO who merely nodded. "We know that in large Daniel was subject to several experiments but the full details of what they trying to understand and the exact method is unknown. Most of that information was destroyed by Mr. Deathstroke's assault on the facility and Danny requested that certain samples taken from him were destroyed. But the end result was that he was...um...'disassembled'."

The girl fixed him in a dark gaze; the girl was around Danny's age maybe a bit older. She had black-violet hair reached down to the center of her spine as she looked at him with her narrowed eyes that matched the color of her hair. She wore grey armor on her arms, legs and around her stomach with a black top and skirt. He noted that her skin had a slight orange tint hinting at a possible alien heritage. "What do you mean 'disassembled'?" She asked. "He's a person, not a machine or a robot."

"I'm afraid you will have to see for yourself," the doctor said as they came to a large metallic door. He placed his hand on a blue slab. As the machine scanned his palm and finger tips, the door slid open. The doctor held it open for the two as they soon entered the lab. At the end of the lab was another room that was guarded by two heavily armed men.

The three approached the guards, one of them nodded to the group. "Doctor Ville, Mister Luthor sir." The two men answered with a slight salute for their boss as they made way.

"At ease," Luthor said before turning to the girl. "Stay with them, Blackfire. We don't know how he will react to seeing a familiar face just yet."

Blackfire merely glared at the bald man before crossing her arms. "Fine."

Lex Luthor and the Doctor Ville entered the room after he punched in a code. The door rose to reveal a large, computer-holographic projection between a glass sphere filled with bubbling liquid nutrients and preservatives and a human brain and a single, long glass panel on the other side. Luthor stared at the empty glass panel with a confused look on his face. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Asleep," the doctor said. "The first thing Danny requested was a 'sleep mode'. My guess is that the GIW didn't give him a proper rest protocol and that has caused him severe mental duress, so we installed a sleep mode, just like one you would find in any household computer. I'll wake him up." He said as he pressed a few buttons on the panel.

The machine came to life with a low electronic groan as the form of Danny Phantom came to life in the glass panel. His eyes were closed before opening. "Doctor," he greeted before turning to the bald man. "I know you...you're Lex Luthor," he stated.

"Indeed I am," he said as he turned to the doctor. "You can leave now. I need to speak with our patient."

"Of course, Mr. Luthor." Ville said with a short bow. "Danny." He greeted before turning to leave the room.

Danny fixed the businessman with a stern glare. "You called me a 'patient'." He started simply. "But I'm more than that to you...aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Luthor said plainly.

"You hired Slade to retrieve my body from a top secret research facility...you are wasting time and resources into not only cloning me a new body but giving me one that is stronger, faster and even smarterthan my old one...and I not once helped you...aided you...or even met you...why? Why even bother to help me? Slade get's an apprentice out of me because that was the part of the deal you made with him, yet you...I just don't understand."

Luthor was silent as he stared at the ground for a moment before smiling to himself. "Did you know that I was born into a poor family?" He asked; when he wasn't met with an answer he went on. "You see Danny…you don't mind if I call you that?"

"Go ahead."

"Good, anyway Danny: I was born here in Metropolis, the Southside yet it was better known as 'The Suicide Slum', even to this day," Luthor explained. "I hated my life there, I loathed everyone in that place and I despised everything about that retched little rat nest down to the very cracks in the side walk and rundown buildings. It was no place for someone of my ambition and gifts. Though the thing I hated the most were my parents: pathetic, alcoholic excuses for human beings. They only did two things right, bringing me and my younger sister into this world."

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Danny asked.

Lex only smiled more. "Let's just say there came a time where I decided that my sister and I deserved better then the Slums, so I came up with an idea that would take me out of that hellhole. I cut the brakes to the family car and the fools never noticed a thing was wrong till they died in the accident. My parents were finally dead and I had more than enough money to establish Lexcorp, even if I had to resort to some...'unsavory' tactics to get where I am today."

Danny merely stared at him blankly when he confessed. "What about your sister?"

"Before I did away with mother and father, a thought came to mind: That everything I built from the ground up could be taken from me by my own blood. After all, I was already plotting my parent's demise. What's preventing my sister from coming up with the idea when she came of age? So I had to get rid of her. She had done nothing to me so having this baby killed was pointless and even though I didn't want her stealing what's mine, she deserved a better life. So I took her and left her at an orphanage in a better part of the city before I put my plan into motion. Funny...my parents never even noticed she was missing."

"I still don't see how this involves me," Danny said simply

"After sometime, I became curious about my sister's fate. So I began investigating to see what happened to her. I learned that she was adopted by a family out in the country, but even then that didn't stifle her intellect and she soon entered a college where she met her husband where she had two children. Sadly, she died along with her husband and oldest daughter, but her son lived." Danny's eye started to widen."You see now? Where I'm going with this?" Lex smiled at his reaction. "Your mother was my sister...there for I am your uncle."

Danny narrowed his eyes at him. "You mean to tell me that I'm the nephew of one of the richest, most recognizable men on the entire planet?"

"Is it really that far-fetched? You meet the country bumpkins that raised Maddie, you looked at them and thought to yourself that how can someone like her be from such a background? After all, I think I make a fair judgment when I saw that your mother was much more capable then your father. But where did she get that from?" Luthor said with a knowing smile.

"Say that I believe that, that you are indeed my uncle on my mother's side, why now? Why didn't you reveal yourself sooner? Especially after she died along with my father and sister?" Danny asked.

Luthor was silent and frowned somberly; almost as if he honestly was saddened about his mother's death. "I only started my investigation a few months back, by the time I discovered you were alive and well, along with your more extraordinary nature, you were already a part of one the Justice League's many small detachments and I couldn't contact or approach you without causing a scene."

Danny stared at him for a brief moment, as if trying to find any falsehood in his statement. "Very well, but even if I was a blood relation, I still can't help but think that there is more to it than that." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Luthor sighed deeply. "I haven't exactly kept my...opinion of the Justice League and its members, namely Superman, a secret. I have long experimented with a radioactive substance called 'Kryptonite'. While it is radioactive it only is shown to be harmful toward the alien race called Kryptonians, which Superman is a part of. Though, I was foolish to think that there wasn't any affect on humans. My experiments and exposure to Kryptonite radiation has left me sterile, leaving me with no hope of producing an heir for my legacy and no one to inherit Lexcorp. Which was way I started seeking out my long-lost sister, so Icould find someone with my blood to take over for me when I die. Which is not only why I cloning you a new body, but I'm going to go the extra-mile and improving everything you are. Make you into something that will make what you used to be, a completely obsolete design."

Danny stared at him blankly. 'Do I just lure in crazy rich people?' He thought to himself. "Very well, but first I need my new body."

"That is being done as we speak, but you must understand that re-cloning your body from your brain tissue will be a long tedious undertaking. We're starting from a proverbial fetus stage and up to an adult stage at an accelerated speed, yes, but it still takes some time. Not to mention that the gene therapy will take longer than that. It will still be a number of months." Luthor explained. "But not to worry, I hired someone to look over you while you're in this state." He said as he turned and waved Blackfire over.

Danny looked past him and stared at the alien girl approaching him with his mouth agape in a stupefied look. "B-Blackfire?" He said as he turned to Luthor. "You're making it hard to trust you when you bring an enemy of mine into my chamber, 'uncle'." He said as he sent a harsh glare at Luthor.

"Relax," Blackfire said comfortingly. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Miss Blackfire has been looking for you just as I was when she first heard of your predicament." Luthor explained as a small smile grace his face. "I'll...leave you two alone." He said as he turned to leave the chamber.

Danny stared at his back before turning to the dark-haired Tamaranian. "Why have you been looking for me?" He asked.

"Do...Do you really want to know?" She asked. Danny merely nodded forcing her to smile lightly. "I was looking for you because I wanted to help." Danny gave her a confused look. "You're the only one I honestly liked when I came looking for Starfire and met the rest of the Titans," she said as she placed her hand against the glass. "It…breaks my heart to see you like this." Danny merely stared at her blankly. "Let me help you, I can protect you while your new body is being made. And afterwards I can help you with anything else you need."

"Why would you go out of your way to help me?" He asked.

Blackfire merely blushed as a sly smile graced her face. "Is it really that hard to understand?"

* * *

Luthor watched Danny and Blackfire's conversation; not bothering to hide the darkly pleased looked on his face. As Luthor watched his nephew and the alien girl converse, the Scandinavian doctor tapped him on the shoulder. "What is it?" He asked with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"I need to show you something." He said as he led Luthor to his office as he went to his computer. "Close the blinds please." He requested. Luthor did causing the room to go dark as a 3D image of a DNA strand appeared in the center of the room. Luthor noted that the strand looked relatively normal but he noticed that certain base pairs were colored green and occasionally emitted bright green flashes. "This is a model based on the data taken from the GIW when they first took blood tests. The green base pairs are those that were affected by Danny's exposure to high amounts of ectoplasmic-base energy." He started.

"Interesting," Luthor said as he examined the module closely.

"Yes, but there's more." Ville explained as a second model appeared next to it. "This is the same DNA strand but taken from his brain tissue for his clone." Luthor looked closely, though to his surprise he saw that the base pairs that were green are now yellow and red.

"They've changed." He said to himself.

"Yes!" Ville said excitedly. "Danny's ghost DNA has changed; they...evolved into something else." He explained. "It is still ectoplasmic-based, thus something ghost-like, but...I-I just don't understand!"

Luthor was silent as he examined the DNA strands. "I suppose we have to wait till Danny's body has reached targeted maturity. But still, keep a close eye on him. The GIW may have dissected him for more security reasons rather than purely scientific study." He said as he turned to leave. "Oh, and don't tell the others about this little discovery of yours, this will be our personal secret."

"Of course sir."

END

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter and like always: please be sure to leave a review or send me a PM on what girls you want to see in the harem and those who give detailed and/or lengthy reasons will be given special consideration but isn't entirely needed. Also if you wish to have a list about what girls are confirmed for the harem then feel free to send a PM asking as some people were annoyed with the list being at the end of every chapter and preferred it to be kept a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Hello and thanks to those who posted reviews for the last chapter! Overall we had 25 reviews last chapter bringing the overall review count to 47 at the time of this writing! Even though the view counter says 48 but one review got split into two so I didn't think it was far to count them both as separate soooo...yeah. So that means the reviews for the reboot are already more than that of the last chapter which had a total of 45, so that is pretty big to me and shows that you people must really like how this story is progressing! So thanks again and remember: the more reviews a chapter gets the more attention I will give to this story, which means faster updates (or when I can given how it is nearing the end of summer and I will probably be out getting a job to pay for my tuition for college for another semester) and longer chapters! So once again thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all of those who reviewed and please remember to send a review telling me what you think of this story, which girls you want to see for the harem (those who go into great detail will have extra consideration), and if you want to know what the official harem list is then please PM me and I will tell you as I decided to keep the list hidden as to prevent spoilers. So once again thanks for your support and remember: More reviews=more chapters! :3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2: Evolve

Danny stared at a large glass tank where his future body was contained. It had been three months since his arrival, and he had been under the careful gaze of the employees of the Lexcorp lab and his newly acquainted 'uncle'. His body looked much like his old human self, back when he was Danny Fenton. The funny thing was he had so long been in his ghost form that he had nearly forgotten what his human half looked like. Black hair, peach-colored skin, though he had forgotten if he had blue or green eyes.

It was a month till he could finally have a complete physical form, or so said Doctor Ville. He still wasn't entirely sure if he could trust him or his supposed uncle but for now he would go along with them. Yet if he even had a thought that they were planning something he would make sure they wouldn't even live to regret it. He looked down at the floor, his open-mindedness towards actually killing another human was surprising to him at first, but he knew that it was because of THEM that he was willing to do so.

Once he was got his new body and training, his goal would be to take that revenge he thought was previously impossible. Danny looked over to his right as the door opened and Blackfire walked in. "Hey!" She said with a small smile. "I thought I would find you here." She said as she walked over to the glass panel.

"Hey Blackfire," he greeted as he looked back at his body.

Blackfire looked over at the tank with a slight smile. "Just one month till you get to walk among us, you must be excited."

"Given how for countless months, maybe even a year I was nothing more than a brain in a jar? Yes." Danny said dryly.

"Okay, okay. No need to be an ass about it." Blackfire answered back with a dismissive wave of her hand. Danny stared at her for a moment before giving her a slight smile. Over the past few months, Danny and Blackfire had developed a more friendly relationship. Danny was, honestly, more than happy to communicate with someone that didn't involve experiments. "Can I ask you something?" Blackfire asked.

"Go ahead."

"What is the first thing you plan on doing? When you get your body I mean." She asked as she looked over to him.

Danny was silent in thought, "Hm...that is actually a good question. Why do you ask?"

"W-Well..." Blackfire said a bit uneasily which got him confused, she was usually so confident and calm. "I was thinking that the first thing you want to do is get a proper meal. Sooooo...maybe you and I can go out into Metropolis and do that? My treat, what with that pretty generous salary your uncle is giving me."

Danny stared at her with a small frown as he couldn't help but shake an all too grim sense of deja vu. "Sure, I don't see why not," he said uncertainly.

Blackfire picked up on his tone and frowned. "You still don't trust me? Do you?"

Danny sighed deeply. "The last time I trusted someone, I ended up like this." He said as he looked down at his hands. "A computer-generated image thanks to a consciousness that WAS Danny Phantom. So I think you can understand why I have trust issues."

"I know, but I want to prove that you can trust me. You just have to give me the chance." She said as she placed her hand against the glass. "But...why do you refer to yourself as Danny 'Phantom' still? I thought your name was 'Fenton'," she asked.

He sighed. "Maybe someday, I'll tell you the full story," he started, "but all you have to know is that I stopped being Danny Fenton a long time go, even before becoming a Titan." Blackfire frowned somberly at his answer, and Danny noticed her reaction. "I'll take you up on that offer, however."

"What?" She said as she looked at him.

"That outing to Metropolis, I'll take you up on it." He answered. "After all, I would image that after I get all my senses; the hunger pain would be the first thing I feel." He said with a small smirk. Blackfire smiled at his answer, both of them not noticing the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

* * *

Luthor watched the video feed from the computer in his office, a small but pleased smile on his face. His plan on having the alien girl and his nephew form a bond as going better than he expected. When he ordered Deathstroke or 'Slade' as Danny seemed to know him, he knew that Danny would naturally be hesitant to trust him and will be more than likely to abandon his plans for him if given a chance. So he had to get a familiar face in order to ease Danny's nerves, a friend from his past. Though the only problem was that the only one actively looking for him was the Tamaranean Blackfire, a known criminal thanks to messages he had picked up from space thanks to his system of satellites that monitor for radio waves.

He was reluctant to hire her for the job but after hearing the extent of her desire to find him, he was convinced. In the end it should work both ways, Danny would get a loyal, caring girl tending to him and Luthor himself would have Danny's loyalty; overall a win-win situation. Yet...strangely enough he also seemed to find some amount of satisfaction in seeing him smile even if it was small, almost unseen. He wondered for a moment if Maddie herself would approve of what he was doing for her son.

The intercom on his desk ringed for a second causing the older man to press down on the blinking red button. "Yes?" He asked.

"Mr. Luthor," Dr. Ville said, "I need you to come down to the labs, it's urgent."

"How urgent?" He asked.

"Just get down here." Another voice said, causing Luthor to raise an eyebrow.

"Deathstroke?" He asked but when he got no response he sneered as he exited his office and headed down to the labs. As he placed his hand on the scanner, someone grabbed him from behind with a hand around his mouth and a clear barrel of a gun poking into his back. Luthor turned to his to see a pair of men with sunglasses and white, pristine suits.

"Come along with us, Mr. Luthor. No sudden movements and nothing will happen." One of the men said as the door came open revealing several men dressed in white and had guns aimed at several of the doctors.

"What is going on here?!" One of the doctors yelled.

"You're in possession of stolen government," one of the GIW agents stated it was obvious that he was a higher ranking then the others due to a small green badge on his right chest. "This is a reclamation operation."

"You can't do this!" Doctor Ville stated as a man dragged him out of his office with his arms tied around his back. "Danny is a human being! How can you claim to owe a person? Alive or dead!"

"SILENCE!" The agent commanded as he slammed the butt of his gun causing the older man to hit the floor with a loud grunt.

"Doctor!" A scientist called as he rushed over to the man only to have a nearby agent tazer him till he collapsed to the ground with sudden and violent twitches.

"Agent I, Agent O. Get that door." The commanding agent ordered as he pointed to the door leading to the chamber where Danny's brain has been located.

"Right away Agent Omega." One of the agents with what seemed to be a type of advanced blowtorch said as they started to point the nozzle at the door and bring over blast protectors over their faces as a dark green flame started to cut into the door causing sparks to fly everywhere.

Behind the door, the two guards had their guns aimed at the door as the image of Danny appeared in the glass panel. "What the hell is going on?!" Danny shouted.

"The labs have been seized!" One of the guards stated, "They came out of nowhere!"

"They must have cut off the alarms somehow. Had someone on the inside." The other one said simply.

Danny was silent as he stared at the orange streak going down the center of the door. "Put your guns down and drop to your knees..." He said simply.

The two guards looked at the other before turning to the holographic image of the ghost boy. "The hell are you saying?" The one on the left said.

"We are under strict orders to protect your brain with our lives. Luthor's orders." The right one said.

"I know and I can respect that but trust me when I say that I can handle whatever comes through that door but you are going to need listen to me and let me do what I need to do." He stated calmly as he narrowed his eyes at the door.

The two guards looked at the other one last time as the orange streak neared the end of the door. With a short nod the two guards did as the ghost boy said and dropped their guns and went down on their knees with their hands up. When the streak reached the end the door came slamming opened as several guards came running in with their weapons drawn with the leading agent bringing up the rear.

Danny merely glared at the white-dressed figures. The leading agent brought up a finger to his ear. "Target sighted, commencing retrieval procedure." He said into the earpiece as he pointed at two agents and then at the brain. The two agents approached the brain but Danny merely glared at them, focusing as much as he can at the two men nearing his brain. When they were about to pull up the glass container, they stopped and stared wide-eyed at the glass and slowly back away from it. "Agent K, Agent Q. What the hell are you doing?!" Agent Omega ordered.

The two agents said nothing but stared wide-eyed as the pulled out their guns and shot themselves. "The hell?!" Shouted one of the agents.

"I don't know how you found me," Danny said, "I don't know how you infiltrated the labs or this building." Danny holographic form started to glitch light as his voice became broken up. "But...I know one...thing: You're...not...taking...ME...BACK!" With that final word the lights in the room exploded causing sparks to fly through the chamber. The agents covered their eyes and started to block out the bright sparks as a lilac-colored bolt struck the tank of the device that was used to open the door causing the majority of the agents to erupt in green flames and others to scatter.

"Get away from him!" Blackfire shouted as her eyes glowed a furious violet as her hands glowed with the same energy. The agents aimed their weapons at her when a series of gunshots went off and an agent went down with each shot, including the two guarding Lex Luthor. Agent Omega looked at each fallen agent in shock as he turned to the door where a woman in a black chauffeur outfit with a pistol stood. At that moment, the sprinkler system went off covering the labs with water as the strange green flames started to die.

Agent Omega sneered at the current situation but was soon killed when various shards of broken glass punctured his body. The other agents looked on in horror as their commanding officer got a final shard shoved from the back of his skull and through the bridge of his nose. Agent Omega landed face-first on the ground as blood gathered in a pool around his corpse. "We surrender!" One of the remaining agents shouted as he dropped his weapon and put his hands up. The rest of the agents soon followed.

It wasn't long till the two guards from Danny's chamber were finally able to leave the room as the flames died down and walked over to Luthor and the woman in black. "Handcuff these men." Luthor ordered."Take into the sub-basement."

"Yes sir." One of them said as Luthor turned to the woman. "Where the hell have you been Mercy?" He asked darkly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Mercy Graves apologetically tilted her head. "I am sorry Mr. Luthor, but I heard of a forced entry on the 12th floor but when I arrived it was a false alarm. When I can back to your office and I saw that you were gone and came here as soon as I could," she explained as Blackfire came over.

"Enough of that, how's Danny?!" She asked worriedly.

Luthor turned to the guard as they marched a few of the G.I.W. agents out of the back door. "IS Danny harmed?" He asked.

"No sir, but...um...good luck trying to talk to him." The other guard said as he pointed to the chamber.

Blackfire flew into the chamber and gasped as she saw a white mist surrounding the container and the only remains of the glass panel were the broken pieces near the body. Blackfire looked to the back and saw Luthor, Mercy and Dr. Ville who was rubbing the back of his head that had been struck early before. "The glass panel is shattered." Blackfire stated, "I think Danny somehow used it to kill that guy."

"Poltergeist," Dr Ville said. "He has become a Poltergeist."

"A what?" Luthor asked as he turned to him.

"When I was a child, my grandmother used to tell me stories about ghosts called 'Poltergeist' from when she was a child in Berlin before she fled during the rise of the Nazi Party." He started. "Ghosts with great power that their very presence will cause objects to shatter and levitate and food to rot and decay and people to go mad with fear." He said as he approached the brain-tank. "Of course, those were just superstition and ghost stories but...it is clear that Danny has some telekinetic powers." He stared at the brain intently. "Can you hear me? Danny? Do something if you can?" He asked.

After a brief pause, the sound of wet gurgling could be heard from behind. They turned and instinctively gasp and prepared themselves as the glass ridden corpse of Agent Omega rose to its feet and started to shuffle towards them. Blackfire aimed a glowing pulse at the corpse only to be stopped by Luthor. "Wait!" He ordered. Blackfire glared at the bald man but stared as the corpse turned to the wall and started to dip its finger in its own blood and write something on the wall. With a few strokes the corpse collapsed to the ground with the message "I am fine" written on the wall.

The people in the group turned to Danny's brain in astonishment. "Amazing!" Dr. Ville said. "This requires immense studying and research!" He said enthusiastically as he started to pace. "We are also going to have to acquire other sensor and when Danny is in his body we are going to have to do some DNA readings to see where and how this ability came to be and-."

"Maybe you should start with a new lab?" Blackfire interrupted as she turned to Lex with a deadpanned stare. "If these people really are with GWI and if they could break in so easily then Danny has to be moved. Someplace more secret until his body is completely finished.

Luthor was silent as she contemplated her words as he rubbed his chin in thought. "You're right, but how did they fake Deathstroke's voice?"

"One of the men who were incinerated by Blackfire's blast on that fuel tank had a device that allowed them to fake mine and then Mr. Deathstroke's voice." Dr. Ville answered. "I don't even know how they could have even entered without triggering an alarm...unless they had some sleeper agents in among the staff."

"Then when we move Danny it's going to have to be a top secret location. A place only a handful of people know and even then we have to make sure they are trustworthy." Blackfire stated.

"I know of a place," Luthor answered. "It has a fully equipped lab and a small on site division that I selected myself. Totally off the map and known only to myself. The problem is that it will not allow us to communicate Danny properly until he is in his body." He said with a smirk. "Luckily, most of the work has been done and all we have to do is wait."

* * *

END

So here's some responses to the reviews I've had on the last chapter, as often as I try to send PMs to those people I tend to either overlook some or they don't have an actual profile for me to send a PM to oooooor they disable PMs which is kinda annoying but I guess I could see why they would want that feature disabled. Anywho, I'm going to try to answer as many as I can. Thanks again for your reviews and please don't be afraid to leave more reviews in the near future. ;D

* * *

Start of Review Responses.

Leaf Ranger: I have nothing against Jinx but one thing always confused me about her: Are her abilities actually magical in nature? Or is it a kind of mutation? Similar to how Scarlet Witch from the Marvel Universe abilities are a result of her being a mutation like her brother Quicksilver's super-speed or her father Magento's power over metal and magnetism? If that's the case, I don't really think she she can usually teach Danny how to use them buuuuuuuuut like I said, 'I have nothing against her being in the harem.' but this is really just something I was wondering about before I get to writing about her.

Samhain Otsutsuki: Thank you! If you really want to know what is going to happen into the future...well...you will have to send me a PM if you REALLY want to know. Just note that it is going to contain some spoilers.

Richard1081: Well I tried to make it something that was both surprising and made somewhat sense, since crossover-writing was something I generally avoided as I didn't think I have a knack for it and I read a lot of really, really, REALLLLLLY bad ones that kinda left a bad taste in my mouth but there have been some really good ones like the one this story is based on and Leaf Ranger (the guy who BETA reads my stories) has a library full of crossovers that have been getting some positive feedback if you are so interested. As for your girl choices, I assume the first one you are talking about is Desiree, since some of it was cut off, and honestly I could easily see her in the harem. The second one, Dora, would be fun to do as she doesn't have a lot of stories about her in the DP section of this site and since I'm trying to meld her and the DC universe, I can see doing some fun things with her!

dragonlord1337: Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the original and so far are also liking the reboot and I hope will continuing to do so! Anyway, I also wanted to do somethings differently and while I won't go into any major points in Danny's 'evolution' but let's just say check out some ghostly folklore or movies about that sort of thing and you may get an idea. ;]

coldblue: Thanks! I'm glad you like how I'm trying to go into more depth into Danny's transforming instead of just skipping ahead to Danny already in his new villainous persona. So far your harem choices, you pretty much on the nose with 1 and 2 as I made it no secret that this story is similar to the story it was based on, so Starfire is in and I already introduce Blackfire in both versions so I might as well keep her in. As for 3, Jinx, it is something I will consider in the future. Cheshire, your number 4, is cool but I will have to consider which version I'm going to have to take on and how to incorporate said version. For number 5, I agree that there are a LOT of stories pairing up Ember, Desiree and Kitty (though I'm not to certain on the number of Dora/DP fanfics) but I did kinda like how Pandora looked and thought she could be kinda cool. Soooo maybe?

nightmaster000: Thanks! As I said before I wanted to do something unexpected but something that could make sense in this kind of universe.

SPARTAN-626: I'm glad that you like it so far! And yes, Danny's new body will have some genetic enhancements and the mutation to his ghost DNA (or GNA or maybe ENA for 'E' for Ectoplasmic or something? LOL) will also given him some added but unforeseeable results. Also, could you remind me what your list was? I think it got deleted in the last story and not too mention I have terrible memorization skills. Plus, you could have come up with a few more girls to add to the list after this chapter. Hmmmmmm? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

TheMage22: No promises, but you know what would heeeeeelp? More reviews of course! *evil smile while laughing softly to myself*

BringbackDannyPhantom: First off, love your Penname, great show but kinda cut short with a decent but a bit forced ending. Second, I'm glad you loved the changes done to the story so far!

Haremfanatic1234: Well I don't mind having long reviews, especially if it's long because of heavy detailed reason as for why certain girls should be in the harem or just an overall review of the chapter and what was good or bad (note constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be read to myself in overly whiny and high-pitched voice for my amusement HAHAHAHAHAHA! so nothing wrong with that. I will say Danny's transformation will make him a dark and terrifying force to be reckon with, I can't go into a lot of details without being spolier-ish.

As for your harem choices, I do have a one question: who the hell is Blair? I tried looking her up in the DC data-base and some DC wikis but I couldn't find her. If you can tell me who she is or where I could find something about her that would be awesome. Anyway, for your other choices I do love the reasons for them and even your picks in general but I don't really see an evil manifestation of Raven working when I can just do the more simple and more effective means of just simply adding Raven and having her becoming corrupt. But once again the other girls will be considered! And I would love to see more of your reviews in the future! :D

Harry Uchiha Potter: Danny's main goal, or as least the ones that I think are safe for me to say without really spoiling much, is to get revenge on the Titans for what they did to him and to either physically, mentally and even emotionally torment members of similar groups, the Justice League including. So I would say some of those will be stealing away certain love ones from other heroes and even allying himself with certain members of certain heroes rogue galleries to do so. Sooooo don't be surprised if what you wish happens.

DarkLord98: Yes, yes it does though I may have to come up with a different name for them outside of 'The Team' or 'The Young Justice League.' Also, yes Superboy does exist and him and Danny have...interesting dialogue.

TheWhiteTitan:

The hours approaching, just give it your best

And you've got to reach your prime  
That's when you need to put yourself to the test  
And show us a passage of time

We're gonna need a montage  
(Montage)  
Ooh it takes a montage  
(Montage)

Show a lot of things happening at once  
Remind everyone of what's going on  
(What's going on?)  
And with every shot you show a little improvement  
To show it all would take to long

That's called a montage  
(Montage)  
Oh we want montage  
(Montage)

Sorry, I couldn't resist! LOL, anyway serious answer: There will be a chapter dedicated to while not necessarily showing him training but exploring what Slade's training is like, along with other things, that will show how Danny ultimately became the villain/mercenary he is later on.

emilbootanimefreak: I love the idea of Danny becoming the DC version of Doctor Doom in this story that I now made him a super genius! :D thanks for the idea and I hope you will continue to leave reviews in the future! I mean, I was originally going to just have him be a magical-focused character and he still is but he will now have more of a scientific and inventive abilities, I mean he is now confirmed to be the nephew and heir to Lex Luthor so it should make sense for him to be a prodigy in science and skilled inventor.

tylerbamafan34: um...not really...because I haven't really played it...sorry!

Zerohero: Thanks!

Homemadeplanet0: How excited? :D

cheerfullygrim: Thanks!...also is this soon enough? LOL.

Silver crow: Thank you! I tried to make it different!

Isom: Once again, thank you for your support and I love your picks for the harem. Though the only one I have a problem with is Batgirl and not really about the girl in question but rather the means you offered, I mean James Gordon IS the Commissioner of Police, not some cop on the beat, so I think for a corrupted cop to just shot him and get off on minor punishment for all things considering is a bit unlikely, especially if the force was incredibly corrupted because Gordon is fairly popular figure to the public so they would obviously would flip their lid if the guy who killed him got off easy.

haywireseagull: I don't think I am spoiling anything if I confirmed Starfire is in the harem as it was both in the previous story and the original story 'Sins' was based on by TheWhiteTitan.

Wingd knight: I thought Galactica WAS Powergirl? Or at least for that show as Powergirl was more physically matured clone of Supergirl? Note that I could be wrong. Overall good choices and I will consider them! I would image Superman would be a mixed of surprised, confused and overall very suspicious, Batman would have a more neutral approach but will still consider him a subject of investigation while Vlad...well...he would have so many questions and may have to be afraid for his own safety and maybe a little bit jealous?

Dialga213: Yes, he will develop more ghost powers and some more of a...nightmarish quality. And thank you for your support.

StarWing1995: I've heard of it and while I love video games and all, the only computer I have at the moment is a laptop that is a bit...off ever since it survived a house far about a year or two ago. So really I don't think it could handle a big MMO like that. Sorry. But I do, however, have a game called Smite which is a MOBA similar to League of Legends that is good. So if you want you can try to find me on there with the gamertag 'NaWDorky'.

Guest: Well...since you asked so nicely...maaaaaybe? *troll face*

Zer0the0mega108: While I have nothing against Spawn, I'm afraid that his look isn't exactly what I had in mind. If you want to know that all I can say is that it's a little bit of a mix between Mortal Kombat 9 Ermac's alternative costume, The Winter Solider from Captain America: Winter Solider.

Story Artist: *sighs* Those stories where sadly deleted by the admins for having chapters that were 'announcement, notices and polls.' In other words even though I had several chapters that continued the story they decided that it was still in violation of there terms and guidelines and had them deleted regardless of how many story-driven chapters, reviews or even faves or follows a story had. But I am at least planning on rewriting first male nin, since I didn't bother to save the chapters somewhere else. I apologize but the deletion of those stories were out of my hands and the same has been down to Fox Boss who I shared my story with.

END of Review Responses.

* * *

Anyway, Thanks to your reviews and I hope to see more of reviews in the future and please remember to leave suggestions for girls in the harem via a review and note that detailed reasons will be given extra consideration and those who do not and if you want to know what the official list looks like as of now then send me a PM asking for the list as I am trying to keep it a bit private so I wouldn't spoil anything. I am sorry that the actual story part of this chapter is kinda short but due to several of my stories getting deleted I was honestly a bit distraught and tired. Next chapter will have a longer story to it. Thanks again for your support! And remember: more Reviews=more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rebirth

Doctor Ville was looking over the clone body of Danny as several doctors looked over their set up. Wires and cables came from below Danny's brain into the clone's brain through long needle-like intrusions in certain sections in the clone's spine; the clone wore a green medical gown. "How is it looking Ville?" Luthor's voice spoke from the intercom. He looked up at the observation deck to see his employer, Deathstroke and Blackfire watching the procedure's preparation.

"We're almost ready to start, we just need to check to make sure that there isn't a loose wire, otherwise the connection won't be met." He answered as he went back to work.

Deathstroke or Slade eyed the wires, interested, while Blackfire watched in concern. "How exactly is this going to work?" She asked.

Luthor looked at her out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the procedure. "The human brain and nervous system are controlled by electrical based impulses." He said as he pointed at the wires."In other words, imagine the brain being a highly advanced computer constantly sending information to all the parts of the body and calculating thoughts, ideas and problems and solutions to those problems. In theory you can transfer knowledge from one brain into another in the same way of saving information and then transferring it to another one as you would with a computer. So those wires will transmit all the aspects of Danny's brain: His memories, personality, knowledge, et cetera, into his new body and brain there."

Blackfire stared at him blankly. "What do you mean 'in theory?'"

"Well...nothing like this hasn't really been done. Which is why we're going to have to make sure that there isn't a single flaw in the system," Lex explained.

Blackfire glared at him. "Why can't you just transfer his physical brain into that body?"

"Because that clone body is modified to be perfect in every way, same goes for the brain with more than advanced intelligence and reflexes. In other words to control the perfect body, you will need a perfect brain." Luthor said.

"Besides, all great things require some amount of risk." Slade stated simply as Ville looked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Here we go." Luthor said to himself as the scientist made their distance from Danny.

Ville went over to a switch on a wall as he stared at his watch. "Commencing the mind transfer in...5...4...3...2...1!" He said as he flipped the switch. In a few moments the room started to hum in a dull but loud metallic drone as energy collected in the large device in the ceiling of the lab. As the loud hum grew, the lights of the lab started to grow brighter. Ville stared at the computer. "The transfer is at fifty percent..." he said as he stared at the computer but the loud hum grew to the point that he had to cover his ears. "Seventy-five percent!" He shouted but he doubted that anyone could hear him. The lights were growing so bright that the room was almost basked in white light. He was soon forced to cover his eyes in order to even see the screen, he watched as the screen read 'ninety-nine' percent but soon the screen exploded as the lights shut off causing the room to go black.

Everything was deathly quiet before the power came back on; Dr. Ville stared at the lights as Luthor's voice came back on to the intercom. "What happened?" He called down. "Is Danny okay?" Dr. Ville looked at Danny's body and rushed to him. He checked his pulse, everything was silent once again as he placed his hand on the side of the dark-haired boy's neck. After a few seconds he soon started to feel a pulse and Danny started to stir awake before opening his eyes.

Dr Villie smiled as he made a sigh of relief. "How do you feel Danny?" He asked.

Danny was silent for a few moments, before groaning. "Doctor?" He asked as he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"After the raid at the Lexcorp labs we had to move you to a more private and secure facility owned by Mr. Luthor personally in order to complete the process." He explained as he walked towards a nearby table and pulled a mirror. "Here, see for yourself." He said.

Danny stared in shock at his reflection. No words were said as he placed his hand against his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin. Danny looked down at his hands and feet. He stared back at his reflection as Blackfire, Lex and Slade entered the lab. Luthor made a small smile at him. "How do you like it?" He asked.

"B-Blue," he said to himself.

Blackfire stared at him confusedly. "What was that?"

Danny stared at her and Luthor with a somber smile. "I...I've been Danny Phantom for so long that...I'd forgotten what my color my eyes are...they're blue...like my father."

"Welcome to the World of the Living." Slade said with his arms crossed.

Danny stared at him blankly. "Oh...you..." He said dryly. "I have to admit, on the list of people I wanted to see the second I get a new body you wouldn't be in my top ten."

Slade scoffed at his statement. "Now is that anyway to talk to the man who saved you? And your new mentor?"

"Well before he could do anything like training," Dr. Villie started, "he should probably have some rest and relaxa-." He said as Danny got to his feet much to everyone's surprise.

"No, I've rested enough." Danny said as he looked down at his hands. "I finally have a body and the last thing I want to do is just lay on my back." He spoke as he turned intangible and the needles phased out of him. "I want to get started and then..." He said as he closed his eyes as two black rings appeared in the center of his body went in separate directions, transforming him before their eyes. His black hair became a snowy white and his skin turned into a deathly pale as the very air around him became colder. When Danny opened his eyes, they were glowing a hellish red with wicked narrow slits for pupils. "I am going to hunt down everyone wearing a white suit and make the hell they end up in a paradise compared to what I plan to do to them."

Lex smiled at his words. "You really are my nephew." He said proudly.

Slade laughed to himself. "Then let's get started, my apprentice." He said with a large grin underneath his mask as Blackfire merely eyed him with an intrigued smile on her face.

Dr. Villie placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "While it is good to see you up and about, buuuut before we go through any major training, we will need to run some tests seeing what this body's maximum potential is. Follow me please." Dr Villie said as he led Danny out of the lab.

* * *

At That Time

Robin, the leader of the Titans, sat in a room up in the Watchtower, the massive space station that was the home base of the Justice League. He tried to maintain a stoic, professional expression as he looked at the founding members of the league, including his mentor and father-figure Batman. Superman sat at the end of the table, fixing him in a simple but methodical stare. "I understand you are curious as to why we called you up here from Jump City." He asked breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah," he answered softly, sending a glance over to his mentor who merely nodded slightly. "It was rather surprising. Usually the alarm goes off when there's trouble, so getting a call to come up to the Watchtower was odd for me."

Superman merely smiled at him. "Well it is nothing worrying I can assure you. In fact it is good news."

Robin's eyes went wide at that. "Oh?"

"We are putting together a team that will act as an covert operations team for the Justice League." Wonder Woman answered. "This team is composed of members handpicked by a committee composed of us and a few other experts with in the League and we are here to announce that we selected you to be a part of this team."

Robin stared at them with wide-eyes behind his mask. "W-Wow! I-I'm honored but what about the Titans?"

"The truth is that this is an offer, not an order." Batman answered. "If you don't wish to leave Jump City then you are welcomed to, but if you are then we will allow you some time to appoint your successor and even find another recruit to take your place."

"Yes, but there is one issue that needs to be addressed," Hawkgirl started. "And that is the disappearance of your teammate: 'Danny Phantom'." She said causing Robin to frown. "The fact that he just vanished without a trace or explanation is worrying."

"I...I told you as much as I could about him. Danny Phantom vanished on Christmas Day two years ago." He started. "We don't know how or why. We did know that the holiday season was a...difficult time for him."

"We understand, remember some of us were a part of the search teams to find him." Superman started. "But regardless it was still rather suspect that Danny vanished which did hurt your chances in our eyes being as you were the leader of the Titans when Danny disappeared and you replace him with Argent."

"Yes," Wonder Woman answered. "But regardless we decided that you will be a welcomed addition to this team, but we expect perfection for your mistakes."

"I see," Robin said. "I accept but I will have to discuss something with my team before I leave."

"Of course," Superman said with a smile as Robin left the room.

"Do you think he had something to do with Danny's disappearance?" Flash asked.

"I don't think Dick could," Batman started. "But it is clear that there is something bothering him whenever Danny is involved ever since he disappeared. Something he knows but doesn't want to share."

"All the more reason why we shouldn't put him on the team." Hawkgirl said. "If anything we should interrogate him in a cell."

"He's just a kid, Hawkgirl," Superman said. "Not a super-criminal like Joker or Lex. Assigning him to this team will allow us to keep an eye on him. If he knows something about Danny then we would pick up on it."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Danny strained as he lifted up a pillar pressing down on him with one hand. He groaned under the mechanical weight but still held it up with relative ease. Ville looked at his screen and up at him as he recorded the data from the test. "I am going to add more weight, are you ready?" He called out. Danny merely nodded. "Very well, adding more weight to it now." He called out as he pressed a few commands into the computer causing the weight to grow.

Beads of sweat were pouring down Danny's face as he continued to hold up the pillar singlehandedly, even when his hand started to shake lightly. Dr. Ville looked up to see Lex enter the room and walked over to him. "How is he doing?" He asked.

"Amazing," Ville answered. "I clocked in his human form at 1 ton but so far his ghost form hasn't reached his limit yet. In fact, he's lifting 50 tons and he is just now showing signs of struggle."

Lex smiled at the news. "Good, keep going till he asks to stop."

Ville gave him a strange look before complying. He typed in some commands causing the pillar to press down with more weight. Danny gasped in surprised but still maintained lifting the pillar over his head. He groaned as he kept holding it up even as it seemed more weight pressed down on him. "65 tons." He said as the weight grew more as Danny struggled more. "70 tons." He said as he watched the screen and occasionally looking at Danny. Luthor smiled as he watched Danny lifting the pillar. "75 tons." Ville said as Danny dropped to a knee but still held it up. Dr Ville was about to input the stop command but was stopped by Luthor.

"Watch." Luthor said as he pointed at Danny. Ville watched as Danny slowly and steadily rose back to his feet and stood firm against the growing weight, his red eyes were glowing brighter as he growled lowly as the weight pressed down but with a loud yell and a push, sparks started to fly as the pillar was forced back into place and broken. Luthor and Ville watched as Danny dropped on his hands and feet and panted lightly. "What was the record weight?" Luthor asked.

Ville looked at his screen. "The last measured weight before breaking is 90 tons," he answered.

Luthor smile grew more as Danny got to his feet, still panting lightly. "You can take a break Danny." Luthor said as he started to leave.

"Hold up a second." He called out to him.

Luthor turned to him. "Yes?"

Danny stood up straight as he caught his breath. "I need to talk to you about something; can we talk on the way to your office?"

"Of course." Luthor said as he and Danny walked out of the lab and down a long corridor. "What is that you wanted to talk about?"

"I've been looking over your files on Superman and the rest of the League." He said simply. "I also noticed that for the most part you've been trying to destroy them by only using one means: science."

Luthor gave him a confused stare. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Danny was silent. "I've seen thing that science can't explain. I've seen things that can only be used in one word: magic."

Luthor stopped and gave him a blank stare. "Magic?..." He said simply. "While I am not denying that such a thing exists but I don't have an interest in the supernatural."

"Then let me ask you this: How do you intend to kill a being that defies all sense of logic?" He said simply. "Superman isn't a human; if anything he is a god pretending to be a man. He survived and achievedthings that by most definitions are illogical. So how can you plan to use science, the very essence of logic and reason and nature, to combat such a force? You can't."

Luthor glared at him. "Don't tell me what's impossible or possible, boy."

Danny glared back. "What I'm saying is you can't use science to kill him, his existence alone and half of the feats he's done defy and even broke several of its laws. When science can't destroy him then you have to use something outside of science. Something that is supernatural, not natural. Magic."

Luthor stroke his chin in thought. "And how do you plan on using such a thing? Hm?"

"When I was at the G.I.W. base before Slade retrieved me, I was able to retain most of that information. Including the existence and location of powerful magical artifacts. If we can study them, then we may be able to learn a few tricks, not to mention that with your...'business connections' then it wouldn't be hard to track down a few experts willing to share their secrets."

"Fine," Luthor said. "But when are you planning on hunting these objects down?"

"Soon." He answered as he smiled thinly. "But...I have something personal I need to do."

* * *

Three Days Later, In the DC Area

(Graphic violence ahead!...so enjoy!)

A man hid under a desk, quivering in fear as he started to try and hold his breath in fear that the creature that slaughtered his colleagues with in a blink of an eye would come and find him. He didn't know what it was, but it looked human. Yet it was too strong, too fast to be anything human. It tore through people like blades through butter with nothing but bare hands. It was like a shadow with glowing, hate-filled eyes. The door slammed open, causing him to nearly jump out of his flesh as a figure walked through the room.

He tried to remain still as he could, as he could hear the shadow's breathing as it got closer and closer to the desk. It stayed close to the desk as if it could sense him; he waited as he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god would listen to him for safety. Luckily the shadow turned back and closed the door behind it; he shed tears of relief as the figure would spare him. He slowly got up and stared at the door only to have two massive hands phase through the floor and grabbed him by the feet and dragged him through the floor and slammed him on the floor below face-first, breaking his nose and several of his teeth.

The man screamed in terror as he was staring at the killer straight in the hellish eyes. "Did you really think you can hide from me agent?" The blood-stained shadow asked coldly as it brought its hands on the sides of his head and started to press down as if his face was in a steel-vice.

"M-Mercy!" He begged. "Please! Mercy!"

The figured stared at him. "Look down," it commanded. He obeyed but only managing to see the white suit of his agency looking back at him. "As long as you wear that color, you will never get any mercy. Not from the likes of me." It said as it squeezed tighter. "In fact, the only reason why I'm letting you live is this: I need a messenger, and you're going to be it. I want you to remember everything you see on this night. Every detail. I want you to remember my voice as it haunts your memories. And when the other members of the Guys in White ask you who or what committed the acts of this night, you tell themthis: 'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'." The figure spoke as if it was a line from an ancient scripture asits thumbs pierced his eyes. He screamed in pain and horror as all his vision was nothing but black but could feel the figures powerful digits moving and twisting in his sockets, the warmth of his blood flowing down his eyes and the sickening crushes and squishes being made from his eyes before the figure dropped him, from a high distance. The bones in his legs shattered painful as he cried out in a loud, shrill scream of pain.

The shadowy figure merely stared at his work, both proud yet disturbed at what he was capable of. He looked down at his clothes; all of it was soaked with blood that wasn't his own as he recalled all the people he murdered with his two hands that night as he listened to his newest victim screaming in pain. One was split right down the middle when he shoved his hands into their spine and spread apart with ease. Another had their head torn off like a doll's and ripped apart. He even killed one by ripping out their throat with his own teeth like an animal and enjoying the taste of blood in his mouth. 'This isn't something Danny Phantom would do...' He thought to himself mournfully. 'This is...something a beast would do...' He closed his eyes. 'Why...Why am I okay with this?...' He thought more to himself but as soon as that thought came out, the answer came to him. 'Because I am not Danny Phantom...not anymore. This body is new, this brain is new, everything is new. What I am now is something that isn't Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom...I am...something else...aren't I?' He couldn't help but smile more at that. 'But I could get used to this.' He thought as he flew out of the building.

END

* * *

So that's the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as Danny is not only reborn...but reborn into something...else. What exactly and what will it lead him to aside from bloody revenge? Who knows? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyway, I would like to thank everyone who showed their support via reviews! Last chapter had 25 reviews (it says 26 but since two are from the same guy I'm only counting it as 25). Buuuuuut if I got more than that for this chapter then I maaaaayyy be encouraged to make more chapters more faster. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

So yeah, thanks again for your support and remember to leave reviews telling me what girls you want to see in the harem and remember that more detailed reasons for the girls will be given special consideration and the more reviews I get the more I will be inspired to continue the story. *evil smile* And when I get more reviews that the previous chapter then the more I will be encouraged to start on the new chapter instantly! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *coughs loudly* Damn..laughing like that can kill your windpipe! Now on to answer your reviews!

* * *

Start of Review Responses

Leaf Ranger: I see, well thanks for explaining that and I will start considering adding her to the harem! ;D

TheWhiteTitan: Thanks man! I hope you also enjoy this chapter as well.

Zer0the0mega108: Thanks man! But if you want to know about Tala's status in the harem you have to ask me personally via a PM so I don't spoil anything for the readers who prefer it that way. Same goes to all the people who want to know on the status of the harem.

Isom: Thank you for being understanding! As for the power suggestions is that while I see what you are going with just note that we kinda already what he powers he will have but once again I don't want to spoil anything but if you want to know then PM.

norris321: Thanks, sorry the last chapter was really short but I hope this longer chapter will be okay with you even though it is still on the short-side as I am still trying to work on rewriting my deleted stories, since I was dumb enough to not save them on a more reliable service, so the chapters will start a bit short but will gradually get longer.

BringbackDannyPhantom: Thank you! As you can see this version of Danny is far more powerful then the original and he's not even at his full potential.

Bob: Thanks for your suggestions but remember that if you give detailed reasons as to why certain girls would be in the harem then I will especially give thought to adding them.

SPARTAN-626: Well thank you for your support! I will say that when Danny comes out as both Luthor's heir and creates his hidden villainous persona it will be quite the 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' kinda feel if you get what I mean! If you forget on who was going to be on the list then it's okay, do what I do when I'm out of ideas for harem members: check the wikis! ;3

Haremfanatic1234: Well it is the least that I could do. I should at least try to take some time to respond to someone who took the time to listen to my demands and ask me for what they want to see! After all it's only fair even though it can be hard. Also, thanks for clearing up that whole 'Blair' thing. For a moment I thought you were talking about the cat-wtich from Soul Eater for a second. LOL. Anyway to your suggestions to Danny's powers.

While I don't mind taking ideas from other series, as long as it doesn't involve me having to include actual characters from other series or media but the truth is that we already have an idea of what Danny's powers will be like but I can say that we we already discussing to include ideas from one of the things you suggested buuuuuut I ain't telling! :p But for the other two I am not an entirely sure if I could make them work or include them in the story in a way that I would be happy with. Sorry.

Anyway, to your harem suggestions:

Powergirl: I like her as a character and there is an obvious sex appeal there (seriously, how many busty women have NOT cosplay as her at conventions at least once! LOL) so I will consider her.

Copper Head: This one confused me a bit before I realized that you were talking about the 'Copperhead' from the Arkham Origins game (or so I think) and while it is not a bad idea I have to have more reasons to include her as I am more familiar with the male more known version then the female version. So if I were to write her in I would need to know more about her.

Well did that last part of the chapter put in mind in what effect he has? But note that that's not all that he could do. And will became quite the magnificent bastard in the future.

DarkLord98: LOL. I never seen that series but I know what you are talking about. Anway, I'm glad you like the chapter.

dpdj1: Thank you. It can be heard writing a reboot as you constantly have to worry about pleasing the old fans of the first story but also making it interesting and different enough to keep them interested and draw in new readers. So it means a lot to hear that you enjoyed it and even prefer it to the old version!

Dialga213: Well he is human, so whose to say that somewhere in his cruel heart isn't a small shed of affection? And I mean small...like maybe the size of a tic tac...that's been sucked on till it's barely seen...even with a microscope. Oh and Danny's powers? You seen nothing yet! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wingd knight: Hehehehehe, that will be a surprising reunion, whether he shows up as Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom! But yeah when you mean intro what exactly do you mean? I mean, save for some I wasn't just going to have all the girls just gravitate towards him. He does earn, steal, take their affections in one way or another so I can avoid that whole 'I love you for no reason now, TAKE ME! TAKE ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOWWWW!' kinda thing that is fairly popular in these kinda stories. So don't be afraid, I will at least try to flesh them out to some degree.

Richard1081: Interesting choices, especially the first since I actually had to google her LOL, but I think I may need a bit more of a reason to add her.

emilbootanimefreak: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much! Anyway on to your suggestions:

1) I kinda agree that it may sound a bit over-powered but...well have you MET Superman? I mean Holy Crap some of the things they let him do is just crazy! And I kinda get it that it's Superman! The man without limits! But still if you have a character who you think is overpowered just look at Superman and you can see that it can't be THAT overpowered. The problem is that I am not too sure if I really want Danny to have a power ring at all but I suppose I'll get to the bridge eventually and when I do I will consider it.

2) Well I don't think it really requires him to actually get training for any of those two for him to get into the minds of heros. I mean he IS a ghost so getting into the minds, both literally and figuratively, of his enemies. But like I said I have already come up with several abilities for Danny but don't worry, I will consider ways incorpating yours if I can.

Anyway about Jinx. I understand the more Egyptian-style of Jinx is common in the comics but I think I'm sticking with the one I'm more familiar with which is the Teen Titans one. Sorry. And no, in my opinion you aren't over-stepping any boundaries and I'm more then happy to have people send or express ideas even if I not interested or if it goes against my ideas as long as they understand that there are just some things that I am not interested or can work into the story. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story!

Noir117: Um...okay...not to be an ass but can you really blame me for forgetting powers that only showed up in one episode in one fight for a few minutes or seconds and not referenced once in the entire series? As for the whole telekinesis thing then you can just argue that it went from 'limited' to 'powerful' telekinesis. I'm also aware of fear and anger giving him more powerful. Just wait for other chapters and see. Also to give you an idea that i'n this story Danny became a Titan a little after 'Ultimate Enemy' so any abilities that appeared after that episode, never happened or made an appearance as of yet. Once again, I'm not trying to be an ass but I think you should wait for more of the story to come out before you start talking about me added powers that Danny already had.

Kimori Takahashi: Thank you, I hope you will enjoy the story the more it comes out!

firehawk213: LOL. Think of it as me holding the new chapter hostage and reviews being the payment for releasing said hostage. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! :p

Homemadeplanet0: I'm glad you enjoy it so far! :D

cheerfullygrim: Well thank you for your review! and to answer your questions.

1) Ehhhhh part of it.

2) Well I'm not going to say anything about what happened or what events made Danny leave Amity Park and became a Titan because I don't want to spoil anything. So if you want to really want to know then you will have to send me a PM and I will tell you. But if I can be honest if not rude, but don't you think that quitting a story that you enjoyed because it reminds you of own that didn't enjoy as much a bit...immature and unfair? I mean, wouldn't that be like me saying 'Oh fuck this!' when I'm reading Bram Stolker's Dracula and toss it away because the theme of vampires reminds me too much of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight that I personally LOOOOOATHE?

Now, I'm not saying anything I write is a timeless classic but I would rather feel like I lost a reader for something 'I' wrote over losing a reader because of what someone else wrote especially if they said that they enjoyed it a lot. Don't get me wrong, I can somewhat understand as I had a lot of bad experiences with reading crossovers that it turned me off the type of story entirely but...well here I am responding to a review on my crossover story that I actually enjoy working on. All that I'm saying is that even if I did pretake in a stereotype that you personally don't like but if you actually enjoy the story so much up an till that point wouldn't you at least want to stick around and see at the very least I do things differently and maybe better then it either doesn't bother you as much?

3) Well hopefully this chapter explained that a bit more but to help clarify, Blackfire learned of this because she has been hired by Luthor to protect him and was naturally debriefed on the subject and learned it more by listening to Luthor and Danny's talk. And Danny didn't really talk much to the Titans about his past so call it a safe bet that they don't know about his past.

4) Bare this in mind: 'People only see what they want to believe.' What that means is that even if a person sees the same thing but in a different point of view or circumstances then they would believe that the subject is something totally different and unrelated to the other. It's the reason why no body can't tell Clark Kent from Superman despite the only disguise he has on is a suit and glasses but it's his weak, pathetic demeanor as Clark Kent is the reason why no body sees beyond that. Or why no body can't see Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom despite all the similarities because everyone views Danny Phantom as their epic heroic protector but don't bother looking at boring, ole Danny Fenton and see the obvious. And that truth when 'Cerberus' and 'Daniel Luthor-Fenton' make their appearance.

And Hey, I don't mind answering your question! It's what I ask for!

The Random Psycho: Well I'm happy you enjoyed it!

"THE FIRE IN BELLY GROWS FROM YOUR SWEET SCREAMS!"

Oh yes! GIW is small game for the predator Danny has became. Soon only Heros will be the only thing to quill his interest.

"MY STOMACH IS EMPTY AND MY BALLS ARE GROWLING!"

StarWing1995: I don't have a PS3 or PS4...sorry. But I do have a 360! :D...

nightmaster000: Gracias!

Jacob Deitz: That could work, but wouldn't it be easier to cut out the middle man and just have the Joker do it? I mean, Joker has already been given relatively light sentences for his crimes and escaped several times so it could be easy and make sense for Joker to be the one to maim/kill Gordon and Barbara being distraught by the light sentence and losing faith even more when even Batman refuses to kill him due to his vow.

Lord Vortrex: Thank you! I at least try to make it an interesting read so it makes me glad to hear that someone likes it even though the whole 'corrupted hero' thing is really cliched in fanfiction and I'm glad that you want to see even more of the story as it goes on!

Wow, I didn't think Jinx was this popular! LOL so I would have to consider her even more then huh? :D Also, yeah that version of Cheshire is much more interesting and just more attractive so if I have to add her it would be her hands down. Trust me, G.I.W. are on the list of Danny's hit list. So the total destruction will be bloodied and gory and violent. The stuff in this chapter is only the beginning.

I see your point but note that Raven has strong control over her emotions, much more then Starfire, so while she would be more affected then Starfire but she is an expert of keeping it in till it explodes while Starfire is much more expressive and impulsive so she would have the bigger reactions to such a thing.

And why the name Cerberus?... Danny chose the name Cerberus as Ceberus is the name of the three-headed hellhound said to guard the entrance to the underworld in Greek myth. Though in some tellings Cerberus is not only the guard dog of basically hell but the son of Nox, the goddess of the night, making him the sibling to very powerful gods such as Thanatos, the god of death or basically the Grim Reaper, Hecate, the goddess of magic (namely witchcraft and necromancy) and secrets, and even Nemesis, the goddess of vengeance, and is said that when those who angered Hades or Nemesis it was said the Cerberus would be taken out of the underworld to hunt those who offended the gods and tear them apart before dragging them into the Underworld, namely tartarus which is basically Hell. Not to mention that in the Greek myths, Cerberus was supposed to be so fierce and violent that the only two beings were capable of taming him, or at least calming him, were Hercules and Orpheus. Hercules had to wrestle and fought him for several days and was close to being killed himself as Cerberus was the last of Hercules's labors, being the most dangerous and hardest, while Orpheus was the greatest mortal musician ever known and used his skill with a lyre, a small harp-like instrument, to play a song of grief and love lost that it made the beast stopped and whimper.

In other words, Danny chose that name because that is how he views himself: The dark creature that will be the instrument to the downfall of not only the Titans but the Justice League as well for his own vengeance.

End of Review Responses

* * *

So thank again and please leave a review telling me what girls you want to see, what thing you want to see in the story, what questions you have, or just tell me how much of a dumbass I am! :D BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: First off, let me apologize for how late this chapter is overdo and that I'm sorry if it isn't as long as any of you wished it were. The reason why this story is so late is mainly due to two reasons: First, up being that we recently had some family drama that I don't want to go into but let's just say 'Always, ALWAYS make sure you know EXACTLY who you are getting involved with romantically before committing into said relationship because as far as you know they could be a psychopath in sheep's clothing.' Second, I was very busy with my other stories such as the Re-Reboot of FMN since the first one was deleted by the admins. Soooo yeah...kinda busy. So once again sorry!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4: Birth of a New Evil

"You have an interesting little set up on this island of yours." Commented a woman as Luthor lead her through the halls of the facility. The woman wore a green dress with golden trimming that, matched her disc-like earrings, that ended to just below her rear. Her eyes were a light shade of blue that were devoid of pupils. Her full lips were fixed in a sly smile as she brushed aside some of the violet hair that was in her face. "I mean, not nearly as my own Island but it seems to fit a boring man like you. Nothing but grey as far as the eye can see."

Luthor merely sighed, "Whatever, I invited you hear for something a bit more useful then to critique my facility Circe." He said.

"Yeah, well truth is I only can here because you said you had something interesting to show me and that you would pay me handsomely for my time." Circe said as she put a her hands on her hips as she walked. "Though I doubt you have something, After all this sort of thing doesn't..." She stopped as she looked around. "Wh-What is that?" She asked.

"What is what?" He asked only to have the sorceress interrupted him

"Shuusssh! Listen!" She commanded.

Luthor stopped and listened carefully till he could hear a voice faintly humming.

"O, Death...O, Death, Won't you spare me over till another year?" The voice sung. Circe's eyes went wide as she started to move towards the sound, Luthor merely eyed her moving down a branching hall before going after her. Well what is this that I can't see? With ice cold hands taking hold of me. Well I am Death, none can excel," the voice went on with Circe following the source like a possessed woman. She pressed an ear against a door, "I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell." Circe opened the door causing the singer to stop from his work from a large gem glowing with a red energy and turn to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he stared at her.

Lex came up from behind and soon noticed the blank look on the sorceress's face as she eyed his nephew. "I see you meet Daniel." He said causing the woman to jump lightly as he moved passed her and over to Danny's side. "Allow me to properly introduce you to my nephew, Daniel Fenton-Luthor."

Circe eyes went wide, "N-Nephew?" She repeated as she looked between the two. "Ummm...is he adopted?" She asked.

Danny merely smiled as he held up his hand, "It's nice to meet you Miss..?"

Circe looked down at his hand before taking it in a firm handshake, "Just call me Circe," She responded, "Though I must know: Where did you learn to sing so enchantingly?" She said as she got closer to him.

"Well truth be told, I only sing to help my vocal cords stretch given my abilities." He answered as some red crept into his face fro, having the beautiful sorceress pressing herself against him.

"Abilities?" She repeated with a confused look on her face.

"Ah yes," Luthor said, "I forgot to mention that in addition to offering your...'unique' expertise on certain artifacts but...you will also be teaching Daniel here in what you know. You may find that he is an," He stopped as Danny transformed into his ghostly half, "Interesting student."

Circe stared at him as she encircled him, eyeing his form intently, "Hmm...you're not human, obviously. You're not a demon or an alien. And you're certainly no god or Olympian...just what are you?"

"I'm just me." He answered as he transformed back looking at a clock in the corner of the room, "If you excuse me, I have to go somewhere to...'acquire' another piece. I look forward to learning under you." He said as he left the room. Circe stared at him with enticed look in her eye, not noticing the look on Lex's face as a small smile started to form on his face.

"Handsome young man isn't he?" Lex said.

"Hmm?" The sorceress asked.

"Daniel, he's handsome isn't he."

"Yes, he is." Circe said with a smile on her face. "Annd he's your nephew?"

"What? Is it that hard to see the resemblance?" Lex asked as his smile turned to a narrow frown, "I mean, why is everyone so shocked to hear that he's my nephew?"

"Well let's just say you're an 6...maybe a 7 while Danny is hands down a 9-10." Circe said, "And trust me, I've seen a lot of good-looking men in my long life time and he is among the most handsome I've seen and that power he has is just...wow! I mean, I've been around gods, demons, and demigods but when he transformed...that energy...that...power was like nothing I have ever seen...just what is he?"

"It's...complicated..." Luthor said, "All that I can say is that it is very...interesting."

"You don't need to tell me that." Circe respond, "Is he seeing someone one?"

"Well I wouldn't-"

"Nevermind, it wouldn't matter once I make my move on him." Circe said confidently.

* * *

Few Days Later

"Object is contained Agent Bravo." One of the white-suited operatives spoke as they lead their commanding officer inside of a massive temple. The temple was located deep within the Amazon Rainforest. The temple was covered with green as it was being over taken after those who build it abandon it.

"Tell me about this object." The commanding officer asked.

"Our expert said that the gem was called 'The Eye of Ah Puch'." Said the agent on his left, "Named after the Mayan death god of Decay."

"It was said to contain the collective knowledge of the Land of the Dead and magical arts from priests of the dead over countless generations." The agent on his right said. "We haven't yet able to find a way to obtain this knowledge. Only that it has to be 'contained in a prison of flesh.'"

"'A prison of flesh?'" The commanding officer repeated. "The hell does that mean?"

"We...don't know Agent Bravo." The left agent stated as they entered a massive chamber with a glowing, triangular gem glowing in the center. "We do know from samples taken that it has regenerative properties. Whenever it's damaged it instantly will repair itself."

Agent Bravo approached the gem staring at it with a calculating look from behind his sunglasses. "What else came you tell me about this 'eye' Agent F." When he was met silence he made an annoyed sneer, "Agent F." He said as he turned to him but only stared on as said agent was twitching violently. "The hell is wrong with you!?" The Agent only remained to shake and convulse. "Agent G, hold him down!" He ordered the other agent only to have him get blown away by a lilac blast of energy. Just as the other agent's head were ripped from his shoulders by an unseen force.

"I swear these GIW idiots are getting easier to kill every-time." Commented a female voice from the front. Agent Bravo looked up to see a woman with black hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah, you would think after the tenth time of raiding these little expeditions they would get more security." A male voice spoke from behind. Said agent turned around quickly to see the face that was one the wanted pictures across several GIW bases. "Phantom!" He shouted as he pulled out his ectoplasmic pistol and shot at him.

As the green beam fired at him, Danny's hand glowed red and swatted the beam away from causing a wall to be obliterated from the blast. The agent eyes went wide as a dark smile appeared on the ghost boy who wagged his finger at him like a patient parent would scold a child. "Naughty, naughty." He spoke coldly as his form became a thick black mist with two glowing orbs for eyes.

"Get away from me!" Agent Bravo shouted as he fired at the human-shaped mist as he backed away from it only to be grabbed from behind by Blackfire who forced his mouth open. The black mist entered his body and tasted like ash, when the mist disappeared into the agent Blackfire released him. Agent Bravo looked up into his ceiling of the temple.

Agent Bravo felt nothing but an unearthy chill running through his body at first, but soon an indescribable sensation of pain started to form at his fingers. Looking down he started gasp in freight as the skin of his finger tips were turning black and rotting away like old produce left in the sun. His gasps soon turned to screams as the decay spread down the length of his arm and started forming on his other hand only bone. It wasn't long till only his skeleton and white suit remained as the black mist flow through the bones and reforming into Danny.

"Gruesome." Blackfire commented with an small smile on her face.

Danny returned her smile, "Well you were the one who told me to get more 'creative' with my kills."

"Fair enough." She said as she approached the gem, "So is this what you were after?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if the records are true then it's going to be a pain getting out of here." Danny responded.

"How so?" Blackfire asked.

"This site has sent reports telling how several of their staff disintegrated when they touched it." He said, "Though, I have a theory that humans weren't meant to touch it."

"Sooo you want me to handle it?" She asked reluctance clear in her voice.

"Oh no, but um..." Danny said with unease in his voice, "I'm going to do something really, really stupid..."

Blackfire eyed him with a confused look in her eyes but soon went wide as Danny placed his hands on each side of the pedestal the gem stood. "Danny no wait!" She called out but before she could reach him, Danny slammed his forehead against the gem embedding it in the center of his forehead. Blackfire stared as the very chamber grew dark as powerful winds rushed into the chamber as Danny levitated into the air.

A beam shot down from the sky and into the gem causing energy to rush into his body forcing his eyes to glow a vile green. "I-I SEE IT!" He called out as vivid images flashes before his eyes and words of varying langues both human and ethereal sang in his ears. "I SEE...EVERYTHIINNNNNGGG!" He roared as his voice became distorted into a water growl before pulse of energy blasted Danny against a wall knocking him out.

"Danny!" Blackfire called out as she rushed towards him she quickly checked his pulse and his body for any injuries but the only thing was a small cut on the back of his head and the still bleeding entry wound of the gem in his forehead. "You crazy idiot." She said to herself but relief was clear in her voice as she slung him over her shoulder and flew out of the newly formed hole in the temple roof.

* * *

Later On

Blackfire made a small fire as she sat next to Danny who was still passed out from the gem being infused into his body. She brushed part of his hair to the side allowing the alien girl a better look on his face. The gem, while much more dimly, still shined with power but the blood stopped flowing from it. Blackfire had to roll his head in bandages applied with antibiotics to prevent the cut on his head from getting infect. As she looked down on his handsome face, her eyes trailed down to his lips.

A small smile appeared on her face, it had 3 months since she asked Danny out on that date and he agreed yet they still haven't made good on that agreement. 'He wouldn't mind stealing a kiss as payment.' She thought as she got close, she started to press her self against him as she neared her lips towards his only to have his eyes open suddenly. Blackfire remain frozen as his red eyes met her purple eyes. "Ummm...Hey?"

"Blackfire...were you just...?" He asked as he studied her form pressing against him, Blackfire quickly separated from him and looked away from him as if ignoring what she was about to do. Danny sat up and stared at her blankly, only the crackling of the fire could be heard. "You were going to molest me weren't you?"

"..."

"..."

"...Noooooo?" Blackfire said slowly as Danny glared at her back.

"Really now?" Danny said in a stoic tone, "Is that how they resuscitate people on your home planet?" Silence met him as he went on, "You mount the person, press your body against them and then pucker your lips as if you're going to kiss them?" The awkward silence resumed before Danny sighed, "Look," He started casuing the black haired girl to to turn him. Danny stared at the fire with a faint frown on his face. "If you wanted a relationship then all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to try to take advantage of me. But there is at least one thing you should know: I...was in a relationship with Starfire before...well this. Before I was sent to be the GIW personal lab rat...I thought about that day, every day for the past six months. I remember everything from the pain to the words they said but the one detail that always bothered me was Starfire wasn't among those who attacked me...but she betrayed me in her own way. She used me and abandoned me and that hurt me more then the others." Blackfire stared at him as he slowly turned his head towards her with a small smile on his face. "Yet...you came looking for me when my friends left me to rot away, for that I never really gave your a proper 'thank you'. So maybe I could make that up to you?"

Blackfire stared at him longingly, "Danny..." She said softly.

"I don't want you to think that I was just trying to replace Starfire with you." Danny confessed as he got close to her, "But...if you want this too, then I don't see the reason why I have to hold back." He said with a coy smirk placed a hand on the back of her head and brought in for a kiss. His lips were surprisingly warm when they touched hers.

(Lemon Ahead! So enjoy!...you perverted bastards! LOL)

She moaned as she laid down on the forest floor as Danny got on top of her. Danny's hands traced along side the curves of her body earning moans from the alien girl. Blackfire's eyes went wide when Danny's hands snaked into into her skirt and began pulling down her panties. "W-Wait!" She said asked. Danny did so and stared at her in confusion. "Aren't we going a bit too fast?"

"Well...this coming from the girl you was going to take advantage of an unconscious man?" Danny said with a smirk. "Besides, it is really to hold back. I mean...I've been a brain in a jar for a long time so being with someone like this is kinda making me crazy!" He said as he went back to kissing her. Blackfire moaned at that as his hand touched and felt every curve in her body. Pleasure went up her spine like a bolt of lighting when his hands went underneath her top and starts to play with her endowed chest. She bit down on her lower lip as she curled in spine in pleasure as his fingers pinched and tug lightly at her nipples.

Danny pulled her top over her chest exposing her bare chest before started to suckle on the left while playing with the right with his hand earning even more pleased moans from Blackfire. She held his head in place as his tongue stroke her nipples. She gasp when Danny lightly bit it on, "Oh Danny." She moaned deeply as Danny let go of her breasts and started to pull down her panties. Blackfire smiled as her purple underwear were around her right ankle, she opened her legs and spread herself with her fingers showing off the inner folds of her wet slit. "Take it easy, it...it's my first time." She confessed uncharacteristically shy.

Danny stared at her blankly, "R-Really?" He asked before smiling at her, "Very well." He said as started to take of his pants and having his erection spring forth. Blackfire's eyes went wide at the sight.

'A-Are all humans this large?!' She thought to herself as he started to enter her. She gasped as his sheer size stretched her out causing her eyes to glaze as she bit down on her lower help against the pleasurable pain. She gasp loudly as she felt him pressed against her cervix, "S-So deep!" She gasped at that. "Ahhh!" She called out as Danny slowly penetrated it, causing her to cum on his cock.

Danny in turn groan loudly as Blackfire tighten around him, "S-Shit! I almost came!" He said only to have Blackfire wrap her legs around his waist. Danny stared down in surprise as she tighten her legs forcing him to go deeper into her causing the alien girl to moan loudly as his cock made it's way into her womb. "B-Blackfire!" He groaned out as he looked down at the sex-crazed look on the alien girl's face as she keeps moaning wantonly.

Blackfire groped her chest and teased her nipples as she stared up at him, "Come, keep going Danny!" She moaned. "I want to feel all of you!" She begged.

Danny pulled out slowly and pushed back in a harder and rougher pace, earning him excited moans from the alien girl. Danny kept going making Blackfire moan more and more wantonly and louder with every thrust. With every thrust he did the tighter she clenched around his cock as if trying to milk it and the more her legs held him close, preventing him from pulling out making sure that he was as deep as he could inside her. "I'm going to cum!" He groaned.

The second he said those words, Blackfire wrapped her arms around him pressing her bare chest against him. "Do it!" She begged, "Fill me to the brim with your cum!" Danny merely groaned as he placed his hands on her ass she he pounded into her. Blackfire's moans sung in his ear as she she tighten around him. With a few more powerful thrusts, Danny give a final groan as his seed poured directly into Blackfire's womb.

Blackfire screamed out loudly as she came as well. She looked down with glazed eyes and pleased grin as her womb swelled with his seed. "Oh yes!" She moaned as she rubbed the bulge in her belly as Danny slowly pulled out of her. She gave a slight gasp at the lose as his thick seed oozed out of her long with her own releases. She rubbed against him as she brought him into a deep kiss.

(Lemon End, was that good enough for you? LOL)

* * *

Three Days Later

Danny was in one of the many facility's many labs, working slowly and delicately over a piece of equipment. When he and Blackfire arrived they gave Luthor and Circe a shorten version of how it went, and why Danny had a green gem lodged in the center of his forehead, he went to the nearest workshop and never left. Working for days, never sleeping or lead to Luthor entering with a stern look on his face. "Daniel," He greeted. "Circe was concerned and wanted me to ask you what you were doing."

Danny looked up at him, "Hm? Worried?" He asked, "Why would she be worried?"

Luthor gave him a confused look, "How...long do you think you've been in here?" He asked.

Danny shrugged, "I dunno...6...maybe 7 seven hours?" He asked as he went right back to working.

Luthor stared at him in shock. "You've...been in here for three days straight! What have you been working on?!"

Danny stared back, "Has...Has it really been that long?"

"Yes!" Luthor shouted, "Ever since you and Blackfire came back you've been in here! Explain!"

"Relax!" Danny replied, "I've been working on this." He said as he held up what seemed to be a glass eye.

"What is it exactly?" Luthor asked as he studied it and noticed that, aside from how realistic it way, that inside the iris was clear signs of mechanical and electrical components but only could be seen up close.

"At the moment, nothing much." Danny confessed, "But when finished it will be the most powerful hacking device in the world and someone's worse nightmare if given the right information."

Luthor nodded his head slightly, "And what makes you so certain?" He asked.

Danny merely gave him a small smirk, "Because it will be powered by one of the most powerful computer on earth." He said as he pointed to the side of his head. "The human brain."

Luthor couldn't help but smile as he returned the eye. "And what gave you this idea?" He asked.

Danny merely shrugged, "Ever since I shoved this gem into my skull, I've been getting a lot of ideas. And I know what I have to do now."

"Oh?" Luthor asked.

Danny nodded, "Before this gem, I wanted only one thing: revenge." He said as he turned to Luthor, "Revenge on the people who betrayed me and left me to rot at the hands of my tormentors and my actual tormentors who used me as a guinea pig." He said, "But that was it, once that was all said and done I didn't know what I would do but now I do."

Luthor couldn't help but have a small smile at his words, "And that is?" He asked.

"I am to take this planet, kicking and screaming if need be, and force it under my rule." He started, "A rule that will not only give this planet the peace it deserves and it's people a place in the universe. Even if that means killing everyone who gets in my way, even the Justice League and the likes of Superman."

Luthor made a loud laugh as he ran his hand through his black hair, "I guess I'm rubbing off on you, dear Nephew!" He said with unhidden pride.

Danny could't help but smirk at his words, "Glad to see you approve, I've also been doing a lot of thinking as well." He said as he transformed into his ghostly half. "This body is new, my powers weren't the same as they were before. I've changed a lot even if I don't know how much entirely yet. This body...this form needs a new name. After all, Danny Fenton died with his family and friends like he should have and Danny Phantom died in that labtoary like he should have. This form...this person was born from those moments but isn't the same."

"And...what should this new form be called?" Luthor asked.

"Call me...Fenrir for I will be the one to start the end of the old age."

END

* * *

Soooooo once again, I am so, so, so sorry about how late this is and rather lacking it is given how not much as happened but I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter I swear! So please leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter and story so far and if you have any questions or suggestions about either the harem of the future of this story then please leave me a review or send me a PM if you want a quicker response. Also note that if you want to know which girls are in the harem then please send me a PM as I try to keep it a secret for those who want to find out by reading it.

If you have suggestions for girls for the harem then please note you are free to choose from the DP or DC universes but note that the more detailed a reason the more likely I will think about it and agree to it but such a detailed request isn't exactly necessary. Also look at my profile for a poll over a new story I'm currently working on.

Also, please don't send me a review on this story if you JUST want to know what the deal is with FMN, it was taken down by the admins and I am working on rewriting it as I do not have any of the copies on me. Any more details please send me a PM. Don't clog up the reviews for this chapter if you just want to know that. I'm not trying to be rude, but I think it is a fair request that I get reviews for the actual story and not so someone would ask me questions about an entirely story that doesn't even relate to it.

So once again hope you enjoy! And once again the more reviews the more then likely will a chapter be worked on!...unless life decides to fuck me over and give me drama that I REALLLLLLY don't want to deal with!


	6. Chapter 6

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was busy with some family issues along with working with other stuff. Soooooo yeah...happy Valentine's Day! Be sure to review this chapter and tell me what you want to see in the future, especially for girls you want to see in the future. Hope you enjoy!

'Thinking'

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 5: First Blood

Blades clashed against each other causing a loud clang as the two fighters pressed the blades against each other. One of the fighters was a young woman wearing a black and orange mask with her left eye covered by the black side of the mask while the right was a blue one studying every movement of her opponent as she pressed her two katana against the other's claymore blade. "Getting tired yet Rose?" The other asked teasingly.

Rose smirked back at him meeting his blue eyes before sweeping at his legs with a kick that caused him to back away. "Not even close. What about you Ghost Boy? Aren't you running late for Circe's lessons, teacher's pet?" The girl shot back as she fixed her long white hair.

Danny copied her grin. "Oh that's a lot coming from you, daddy's girl," he said as he got low and shifted the handle in a quick motion so the blade was pointing downward. After a few seconds, Danny launched forward. Rose gasped as she barely caught the strike with her own swords but Danny used the force to go over and getting her into a hold by wrapping his arms under her and having his hands meetbehind her neck. "Submit?" He asked as he tightened his hold making her groan.

Rose patted on his arm. "You win! You win!" She said as he finally released her. "You're getting better Danny." She said as she turned her head to him. "Are you sure you aren't using those ghost powers of yours?"

Danny merely smiled as he helped her up with the blade resting on his shoulder. "To be fair, I've been genetically altered to be stronger, faster and even smarter than the average human. You should be proud that you held up this long."

She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. "Well all those genetic enhancements still didn't make you a more likable person," she shot back.

"Oh...ouch," he said in a mock hurt tone as the door opened and Blackfire walked in.

Blackfire looked at Rose for a brief moment before turning to Danny. "What are you two doing?" She asked with a faint grin.

Rose blushed faintly. "Sparring, why?" She asked.

"Slade has been asking for Danny," Blackfire said simply as she fixed the white haired girl with a look. "I also have a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

Danny nodded. "I see, thanks for telling me," he said as he left.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked just as Blackfire pinned her against the wall. "HEY!" She shouted as the alien girl merely smirked at her.

"I've seen the way you've been looking at him," she stated simply.

Rose eye went wide. "I don't know what you mean," she said as she looked off to the side.

Blackfire merely smiled. "Don't play coy," she said teasingly. "You want him, don't you?"

Rose's face turned a faint red. "We're just friends. Besides, isn't he with you?"

Blackfire chuckled to herself. "He is, but I'll let you in on a secret: On my home planet, it's common practice for certain men of power to have more than one lover. And I'm trying to have Danny indulge in that little cultural tradition."

Rose starred her blankly. "W-Wait...you...WANT him to sleep around with other girls? Why?!"

Blackfire blushed brightly. "Do you have any idea how he is behind closed doors? He's a beast!" She said. "Any chance he gets me alone he strips me and ravages me like a wild Qlauuzo during matingseason!" She said as she blushed. "I mean, I'm not complaining but even I can't keep up with him. If it goes on like this I may end up being a brainless sex slave! Besides, there will be a point in time where he would be a being of power and influence the likes of which this backwater planet will never see. That will bring him the attention and desire of many other women. It will be easier for me, and ultimately beneficial for him, if I encouraged him to be more...'open'."

Rose had a faint blush on her face. "S-So what? You just want me to be his fuck-buddy? Yeah...um...no. I may have a physical attraction to him but I'm not some whore good for a one night stand whenever someone feels like it."

Blackfire merely smirked. "Oh I know Rose." She said as she placed her hands on the other girl's flushed cheeks as said girl gave the alien girl a confused look. "The thing is, I am offering you a place in a little harem that I am trying to build and, well let's just say I want you to be the first."

"I-I don't know, umm...this 'harem' idea is kind a lot to take in." She confessed.

Blackfire merely shrugged. "I'll leave you to it." She said as she turned to walk away before stopping at the door. "But consider this: The time will come where many women will be after him, and it will be my call who is allowed to be near him. And if you don't decide soon it could be too late for you and you may regret it for the rest of your life. You'll be a sad little mercenary, never getting a chance at love or romance." She warned as she closed the door behind her.

Rose stared at the door as she took off her mask as her white hair dropped down to her shoulders as she thought about the alien's words.

At That Time

Danny entered a dark room with his arms behind his back. "I was told you wanted to see me?" He asked as Slade emerged from the darkness.

"Yes," he said. "The time has come to put your training to the test."

"I'm ready," Danny said confidently as stiffened his posture. "What do you need me to do?" He asked as an image appeared on the wall of short man wearing a black suit with wire-frame glasses with black hair and dark, olive skin.

"This is Evripidis Michelakis." Slade started. "The Prime Minister of Greece...formerly one of my employers, but he has neglected to pay my dues."

"It seems easy enough, what's the catch?" Danny asked as an image flashed of a large villa seemingly carved into the side of a cliff face overlooking the sea.

"He's locked himself in this villa located on the south coast of Corsica." Slade explained. "He has hired small army of highly experienced mercenaries in the guise of members of the Greek military." He said as a slide switched over to a pair of guards dressed in grey camouflage.

"Why mercenaries?" Danny asked. "If he is truly the Greek Prime Minister then shouldn't he have his personal guard or a small detachment of the military to protect him? Especially if he thinks his life is in danger?"

"Once he refused payment, I threatened to personally see to it that his criminal activities were released to the public; racketeering, smuggling and of course political assassinations. Which is why he fled to his private villa out of the country," Slade explained. "He knows that I will be coming after him and in his paranoia he believes that a member of his normal bodyguard retinue will not be enough, and may turn his activities into a public scandal."

"I see." Danny answered.

"Though, there is one last thing." Slade warned as he held up a wristband. "This is a test of your natural abilities: No ghost powers, no magic. Just what you learned and the tools you will bring." He said as he placed the band on him. Almost instantly Danny's power felt sapped as he reverted to his human form. "This will put an inhibitor on your abilities. If you fail and need to escape all you need to do is merely remove it but remove it when unneeded and I will know. Understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good, go and prepare my apprentice." Slade said as Danny left the room.

Meanwhile

Lex Luthor and Ville looked over a 3D module of Danny's DNA strand. Luthor growled lowly as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Damn it all!" He hissed making the other man jump lightly as the criminal lord fixed him with a sharp glare. "You said that his DNA was 'changing' or 'evolving' yet not a single change either externally or internally since!"

"S-Sir you have to understand that even Daniel's evolution is a slow and tedious process!" Ville tried to explain only to get the bald man staring him down.

"Do you dare try to lecture me?!" He snapped. "We aren't talking about amoebas developing legs and walking out of the sea! Or apes turning into men! Or anything like that! There has to be something we're missing! A catalyst of some kind that will trigger a rapid development."

"E-Even if there was, do you think that will be safe? You risk all this time, money and resources in not only retrieving him, restoring him and then having him train his new body and mind, only to risk it onsurprassing what is already the peak of human perfection?"

"If we were dealing with a human I would be, but we aren't." Luthor said simply. "We are dealing in things that have been looked upon by only a handful of people in the realm of science. But none of them have seen any of this up close or this clearly. Besides, we have his genetic material and if things go wrong we can start again."

"I see, but even with the clones isn't that all the more reason why we should be careful with these tests?" Ville asked. "We have yet to fully understand these changes in comparison to what little we knew about his ghostly form before."

"You let me worry about that, just do you job or else I will make sure you will never live long enough to regret disappointing me," he said sternly.

"Y-Yes sir," Ville said as he left the room. Ville walked briskly down the long corridors, occasionally nodding politely to his fellow researchers and scientists as he made his way to his personal lab. As he entered the lab he instantly made way to his private computer checking around him as he made sure that no one else was staring in from the window as he opened up an email and started writing to an outside source only identified as a 'Mr. Q'.

Ville looked back at the window to make certain that no one was staring at him once more as he started typing. He made out a private message when he was first relocated to the island onto the deep web in hopes that someone would reach him. At first, he was happy working at Lexcorp but things were becoming more and more uneasy as the more things he discovered about Danny and in fear he started to makepleas for help that were soon answered by 'Mr. Q' who claimed to work closely with a member of the Justice League.

While relieved that he may have found salvation, he tried extra hard not to be tracked down using different computers and nicknames while trying to keep his messages as brief as possible as well as vague in hopes that anyone were to come across it, they could assume that it was one of the many other researchers in the world trying to reach out with their concerns. As he typed one a loud bang was heard, followed by the sound of shattering glass as a bullet nicked him in the shoulder. With a loud cry he turned to be met with the deathly stare of the woman named Mercy Graves.

"I think you have some explaining to do...Doctor."

Few Days Later

It was late at night as the loud roar of the waves crashing against the rocks echoed through the villa. A guard walked his assigned post till a strong hand wrapped around his mouth, muffling his cry as a large blade stabbed into his back and out through his heart as it dragged him into a shadowy corner. The figure pulled out his blade and wiped the blood off on the camo uniform of the dead guard before walking into the moonlight.

The figure wore a simple padded armor made from black leather with a hood over his head and dark cloth covering the lower half of his face, black paint covering the rest of his face only leaving his blue eyes to easily be seen. On his back was a sheath for his large, double-edged sword with the front strap over his chest held several throwing knives strapped to it, along with two magnum handguns holstered to his ankles.

The assassin skulked close to the wall as he neared a corner; he soon heard two people come closer having a conversation. He pulled out one of the smaller blades, waiting for them to get close enough. With a blur of movement, he plunged his knife into the gullet of the guard on the right then splitting it open. The guard on the left lifted up his rifle to fire but his hands were sliced off, dropping the weapon before the killer's blade was stabbed into top of his skull down to the hilt, killing him instantly.

Cleanly, the assassin pulled the blade out as a red dot appeared on his hand. Looking upward, the assassin saw a sniper taking aim out him. "Shit!" He hissed under his breath as the sniper took a shot, but as he did the assassin tossed his knife. With great force the blade sliced into the bullet slicing it in half as the dagger cut through the scope and stabbed into the shooter's eye.

Knowing that the gunshot would draw in more guards the assassin quickly skulked into a nearby hallway. As he entered the hallway, he placed a small device onto the wall. He closed the door as he armed the weapon; a faint red laser came out. Smiling at his work he went further down the hallway as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Getting close to the wall, he got ready with one of his many the footsteps were close, he lunged out like he did before only to have his blade meet against two sais, struggling to hold his blade in place.

Wide-eyed, the Assassin's blue eyes met with two black ones behind a white Asian-styled mask designed to be a cat smiling with large teeth and a green colored kimono showing off the curves of the masked female. "You are not Slade." She said simply as the assassin pulled back. He looked at the woman with a keen eye, her long black hair combed into a vague mane-like shape with two long bangs going down to the sides of her face. The assassin tossed two shuriken at Danny, but he easily sliced the weapons with his blade. "Hm...impressive blade, not made from ordinary steel is it? Quite large and long though...trying to compensate for something?"

"Mouthy for a hired blade aren't you?" Danny shot back, as he readied his blade. "How much is the guy paying you?"

"Hundred grand, American," she answered. "Up front," she continued as she pulled two blades that came open with a flick of her wrists. "So if you think this will be easy, you're sadly mistaken boy."

"Then I hope that hundred grand is worth it," he said. "Because you're going to walk out of here with more than a bruised ego."

The woman lunged forward with her blades as the other assassin blocked her strikes. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. The woman's fast and quick motions kept the male assassin on his feet as he kept moving back. He aimed his blade straight and thrust it forward, the woman quickly ducked under his attack and delivered a series of quick strikes to his chest. Her eyes went wide as she realized that her blows didn't do anything as he dropped his blade and wrapped his arms under her as he lifted her over his head and tossed her against a nearby wall. The woman gasped as the wind was knocked out of her but quickly got to her feet as the assassin threw her own blades at her, cutting her arms lightly and pinning her against the wall. "H-How? Who are you?"

"I am Fenrir." He said as the door opened, causing massive explosion. A deafening roar echoed through the hallway as dust, smoke and debris shot up. As the masked woman opened her eyes she saw that the assassin was gone as a large hole appeared through the dust and smoke, along with bodies and chunks of security forces scattered around.

"Fenrir..." She whispered to herself.

Fenrir sprinted down the hallway quickly, his blade at his side as he came across two guards protecting a heavy-set door. Upon seeing him, the two opened fired but with inhuman speed Fenrir sliced the bullets with his blade. They screamed out in fear as the assassin sliced their heads off with his blade before breaking down the door to a large bedroom.

The Prime minister suddenly came up from under his desk and started firing at him with a surprisingly large magnum pistol. Only to have the bullets either miss their target or get sliced in half by his claymore till his gun could only click. He looked down at his gun and tossed it in a desperate attempt only to have it harmlessly bounce off of his soon to be killer. "M-Mercy!" He called out as he held his hands up. "I will play Deathstroke back! Please spare me!"

"That was something you should have done at the start." Fenrir said simply as he raised his blade overhead.

"T-then let me pay you!" He begged. "I'll give you anything!"

"I want nothing from you," Fenrir said simply. "The only thing that will satisfy me is your soul."

"NO!" The target yelled as he raised his arm to protect himself only to have the blade cut cleanly through it and into his skull in a clean strike.

The End

* * *

So there was Danny's first kill as Fenrir. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me what you think, what you want to see in the future including who you want to see in the future harem and please note that if you do suggest girls then note that those who give special or detailed reasons as to why a certain girls should be added will be given special attention. As of now, the last chapter had 27 reviews! So if we break that record then...um...I don't know...I'll answer your questions below. :D Once again, thank you for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

This was part of an April Fools joke, the actual chapter is one over.


	8. Chapter 8

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Okay serious now, hopefully this would make up for my April Fool's chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Nature of the Beast

Sparks flew around as Danny worked on a piece of equipment with a miniature blowtorch. The device looked to be a metallic hand with skeletal digits ending in sharp clawed points. Danny was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the door to his lab opening. Danny, when not working on the various other research projects taking place at the island facility, had taken over a small laboratory to work on whatever he wished. So naturally this was the first place Blackfire checked. She had a small smile on her face as she floated towards him.

She tapped on his shoulder and once he turned his head, she instantly locked her lips with his. Danny was at first surprised but soon wrapped his arms around her as they deepened their kiss. It lasted for a few moments before Danny broke it off. "Well this is a nice surprise," he commented with a small, flirtatious smile as he turned off the blowtorch.

"Well I wanted to know what you were getting into." She said as she turned her attention to the device. "What is it anyway?"

"Well at that moment it is just a skeletal frame but when it's finished it would be a multipurpose cybernetic arm." He answered as he started to have tapped the fingers making them flinch and twitch like a organic hand.

"Impressive," she complimented.

Danny merely smiled. "Well it has a loooooong way to go." He answered. As the door opened the two turned their attention as Lex entered the lab. "Uncle," he said with a slight nod. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes." He answered. "Apparently Slade's little job for you has been getting a lot more attention than I would like. The Justice League is already looking into it."

"I was told to send a message. I suppose I did my job well," Danny answered.

"A bit too well." Lex answered. "They found your knives, though it would be a shame if something more...serious came up and distracted them from looking into the death of a currycombed world leader. Wouldn't it?" He asked.

"I could handle it." Danny answered.

"Good." He said as he turned around to leave.

Danny stared at the door for a few moments before Blackfire came to him. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I know what I am going to do," he said as he turned to her. "But it's something that I want to do alone. I want you to keep an eye on Lex."

"Do you think he'll try something now?"

"Perhaps not," he answered. "But ever since Ville disappeared he's been acting strange. I don't want to end up on a metal slab again just because Daddy Warbucks isn't having his way."

"I understand." Blackfire said as she kissed on him the cheek.

"Thank you," he said as he returned her kiss.

* * *

Few Days Later

A security guard overlooked several monitors showing various feed from the cameras. He sighed as it appeared to be another uneventful late night at Alva Industries. He was getting ready to get up for a cup of coffee when he noticed a figure phasing through a wall on one of the monitors. He quickly lurched forward and grabbed his radio. "Don, I saw something on camera 12 on the second floor, respond?"

"I'll check it out Petey," Don answered. Petey watched the camera till Don finally arrived. He looked over the area and checked the rooms. Don turned to the camera and shrugged at Petey as he pulled out his radio. "I got nothing, what did you see exactly?" He asked.

"I...I don't know, it went through the wall." He answered.

Don laughed. "Seeing ghosts are we?" He asked in a joking manner before something grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Petey stared on in shock and horror as Don's neck was snapped and he wastossed to the side by an unseen force. Petey was about to call in the other guards to warn them of the intruder but he soon felt hands grab his own neck and started to squeeze the life out of him. His attacker seemingly faded into existence with evil red eyes and hair white as snow and skin pale as death with a gem in the center of his forehead.

With a quick flick of the figures hands, Petey's neck was snapped. Danny started to hum to himself as he pulled out a small device out of his pocket and plugged it into the nearby computer. Eventually the screen's images became static only to be replaced by blackness and red digital numbers counting down from 20 minutes. Save for one camera that was focused on a heavy metal door with the word 'freezer' above it. "And so it begins." Danny said to himself as he went straight to the freezer.

He phased through the floor till he reached the door. Looking at the heavy set door, he started to strip down till he was naked. He took a deep sigh as he phased through the door into the freezer. The freezer was full of beakers and other materials filled with chemicals. He went to the corner and closed his eyes and waited for the timer to go down.

* * *

Up in the skyline of Dakota City, the resident hero named Static hovered above. The metahuman rode on small metal saucer as he scanned the city below looking for any potential threats from either the gangs or other metahumans, or locally named 'Bang Babies', causing trouble in the city. "Static," he heard his friend Richie or 'Gear' called him up on his earpiece.

"What's up man?" He answered. "Got anything?"

"Um...yeah, you could say that. Get over to the Alva building over on the High Hills."

Static sighed heavily. "Greaaaaat," he said tiredly as he changed his course. Though it wasn't long till he could see what he was called out for. He landed on a roof that Gear was on staring at that building. "What the hell happened here?" He asked as he stared at the building. The Alva building was completely frozen and deteriorated, almost as if it was scavenged from the bottom of the Arctic Sea.

Gear shrugged off Back-Pack, his robotic drone, as hooked onto his back. "I can't really say. All I could get was people saying that the building was starting to freeze over, rotting away at the foundation. I sent Back-Pack out but I couldn't get anything."

"Is there anyone in there?" Static asked.

"A few security guards, It's somehow 15 below in there. If they aren't saved they will die," Gear answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Static answered as he went down towards the building with Gear following suit.

Static and Gear came to a window where the ice wasn't thick, Gear used Back-Pack to cut a hole into it allowing the two to enter the building. Instantly, a blast of bone-chilling temperature hit them like a brick wall. "H-Holy hell! It's almost like this entire place has a localized environment!" Gear shouted. "This shouldn't even be possible!" He said as he activated a set off an environmental stability feature within his suit as well as Statics to prevent them from, freezing to death.

"We can figure out how later, let's just go in and save some people." Static answered. As Back-Pack came off of Gear's back and started to head to control room. Gear followed and saw a body of one of the guards at a desk with several monitors, all of them ticking down from two minutes and a screen focusing on a heavy door.

"Hey check this out!" Gear called out to Static. Static came in and saw the set up before checking on the guard.

"This guy is dead," he said as he turned to the monitor. "What's that?" He asked.

"It seems whatever did this has something to do with that freezer." Gear said as he pointed to the monitor not showing a timer.

"Okay, you can take care of that while I look for survivors." Static said as he got ready to leave.

"Wait," Gear called out Static turned to him. "This man didn't die from exposure, his neck is broken."

"His neck's broken?" Static repeated. "So are we dealing with some kind of professional?"

"This man was attacked by someone who knew what they were doing. Keep an eye out." Gear answered.

"You too man." Static answered as he went looking. Gear took Back-Pack and started to head for the freezer, before taking one last look at the timer that showed it had gone down to zero. He watched as the door to the freezer came open but the footage had gone out before anything else could be seen. Gear left the room and started to head towards the freezer, the area seemed to have suddenly dropped even further in temperature forcing him to shiver. He raised the temperature in his suit as he neared the freezer door.

Back-Pack extend its scanner over his shoulder and scanned the inside the freezer. Gear watched on as the door to the freezer came open on its own. "Static," he called back.

"Yeah?" Static answered.

"The freezer door is open." He told him.

"Anything worth noting?" Static asked.

Gear took a step forward only to realize that his foot was caught on something. He looked down and picked up what seemed to be a black jumpsuit. "Someone else's clothes."

"Clothes?" Static ask. "Someone is running around naked?"

"I don't know, I'll look around. I'll update you if I see anything." Gear answered but soon an eerie chill went up his spine.

"Okay, remember to be careful." Static told him.

The chill going up his spine was sudden, almost like a knife in his back. Something inside of him was screaming to leave but his body wouldn't listen. He was hearing something, something faint but clearly there, but then he felt it: something was breathing on him from behind. Before he could do anything, whatever was behind plunged his fist through his chest. Gear looked down to see a pale gaunt arm ending in a massive clawed hand around his heart. He coughed out blood as the creature lifted him up and over its head.

Gear couldn't scream even if he could as the creature's empty red eyes seemed to remove any chances of speaking. The creature was disturbingly human-like in shape, being nothing but an emaciated husk with pale skin and sunken-in eyes. It's maw was a mess of fangs and pointed teeth dedicated solely to shredding and tearing with long matted white reaching down to his shoulders. Above his head were two massive antlers like that of a deer, which the creature began to impale him upon. The creature growled lowly, almost as if chuckling at the torment it was inflicting on the techhead.

"Gear...Gear?" Static's voice called out. "What's wrong?"

Gear could only respond with a light gurgle as blood was filling up his lungs and mouth. Tears filled up his eyes as his life started to fade away from him. The beast faded away into the frost leaving the mangled corpse of Gear behind as it went after the other hero. Static began to head towards where Gear was known to be heading towards. He tried to make it through the cold as it suddenly seemed to increase. He looked around just as the beast appeared seemingly out of the snow and tackled him out of the window.

Static cried out as the beast slashed at his chest as they plummeted to the street. The force shattered Static's spine, the beast growled lowly as it held him down as frost and ice formed around it. It was getting ready to tear him apart when a beam of purple energy struck the creature in the back. The beast howled in pain as he turned and growled at its attacker. A woman wearing a black and red form fitting suit on top of a 'v'-shaped board. "Well, first time for everything." She said as she aimed her cannon at the creature.

The creature growled lowly as it got to all fours and crawled away as it disappeared into the frost once more. Static coughed as the woman got off her board and walked over to him. "You okay? Can you hear me?" She asked as she got to her knees and checked his pulse. "You're in bad condition but you will live. Come on." She said as she helped him up to her board to take him to a hospital.

The End

* * *

So hopefully that makes up for the joke chapter I posted for April Fools! Though this is a short chapter, I had to make it quick due to more complications going on in my day to day life. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. So as usual if you have a question feel free to ask and if you have suggestions for the girls in the harem then by all means feel free to tell me via la Review or PM and those who give detailed reasons as to why certain girls should be in the harem then I will take them into special consideration.


	9. Chapter 9

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based by 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Sorry this is hasn't been out for awhile. Sorry!

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations

 _"We still don't know anything about the creature that stalked the streets of Dakota City, going on a violent spree that killed fifteen people and left over twenty maimed or injured,"_ the reporter on the TV said as she stood in front of the ruined Alva building. _"Among those lost were also the metahumans known as Hotstreak, Kangor, Ebon, Talon, Ferret and known compatriot of Static, the local vigilante, Gear. Even more disturbing was the means that the victims were killed, ranging from intense hypothermia, blunt force trauma, disembowelment and even signs of teeth marks showing that some victims were partially devoured."_

Virgil could only remain silent as he watched from his hospital bed; next to him was Adam Evans or better known as 'Rubberband Man'. They both watched as a police sketch of the creature appeared, Static cringing instantly at seeing those evil sunken in eyes and horrible teeth. _"The authorities have started calling it the 'Stag Man' and while the actual origins of the creature is not known, many people believe that Alva Industries is responsible due to the link that Alva Industries had to the vapor that mutated several of Dakota City's gang members in the event called 'The Big Bang'."_

"Turn it off..." Virgil said distantly.

Adam did so before turning to the injured crime-fighter after a few brief moments of solemn silence. "I'm...I'm sorry about Richie, Virgil," he said somberly. Virgil remained silent as he looked at down at his legs. "What did the doctors say? Is there anything they could do to help?" Adam asked.

"They say my spine has been shattered into several pieces." He answered him. "They say I will never be able to walk again."

Adam looked down at the floor with a frown as the door opened; the two looked over to see a young woman wearing a black and red form-fitting suit enter. "Who are you?" Adam asked as he glared at the suspicious being

"She's the one that saved me from that thing," Virgil answered. Adam looked back and relaxed still staring at the strange women as she removed her helmet giving them both a clear view of her face along with her long black hair and green eyes.

"Yes, sorry I couldn't stick around but when I dropped you off here I went looking for that thing." She answered. "So, allow me to introduce myself as Valerie Grey."

"You know what that thing is?" Adam asked, staring at her more intently.

Valerie nodded. "Sort of, but I don't know if you would believe me."

Virgil merely scoffed. "Try me."

* * *

At That Time

Edwin Alva stood by the window of his home office, staring at the large crowd of protesters gathering at his mansion. He closed his dark eyes and hung his head low; he had barely came back from the Quantum Vapor that mutated several gang members, but now this newest abomination ruined his company in a single night to an unrecoverable rate. At that moment, his servant opened the door. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" He asked, not bothering to turn his head.

"He said his name was 'Daniel Fenton-Luthor', and he said he has a business proposition for you."

Alva turned his head slightly with a surprised look in his eyes. "...very well, let him in." He answered as he turned to sit down at his desk.

The servant nodded as he closed the door behind him, just as a brick was sent through the window and struck Alva in the back of the head and bounced onto the floor at the feet of a stranger. As he hissed in pain the stranger picked up the brick. "Well I see that I came at a...interesting time." The stranger said as he took a seat and set the brick on Alva's desk.

Edwin looked up at him as he rubbed the back of his head; he was taken aback at how young his guest was. He looked to be nearly in his teens with black hair that reached to his shoulders, he had a polite smile on his face and blue eyes that matched his dress shirt of his expensive suit. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he reached his hand out, "my name is Daniel Fenton-Luthor, you probably know my uncle: Lex Luthor of Lexcorp."

Alva looked at his hand and shook it. "Edwin Alva, Alva Industries."

"I know, I saw the news." Daniel answered.

The older man narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah...look the only reason why I was okay with seeing you was that you had a business deal for me. So what is it?"

"I want to buy Alva Industries."

* * *

Meanwhile

"So...let me get this straight, you came from a place called Amity Park," Adam started, "and you're saying this...'Stag Man' thing or whatever is a...'ghost'?"

"Yes," Valerie answered.

"And that there is an entire dimension of ghosts and occasionally they leak out into our world?"

"Yes."

"...Okay...so...where's the part when Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny show up and sing 'Kumbaya'?" Virgil said dryly.

"Then how else do you explain that thing that attack you?" Valerie responded.

"A metahuman," Virgil answered. "A Bang-Baby like me and Adam here."

"Oh? So tell me, in all your years of fighting against these 'bang babies' have you ever seen a mutation like that? Or anything else like that?" Valerie asked.

"N-No..." Virgil said, "but I know that place where I was attacked and my friend died. Who knows what they could have been up to?" He answered.

"I see. Say what you will, I know what I saw and I know what to do." Valerie answered as she got up to leave.

"Wait a second," Adam called out to her. "How did you know that the Stag-Man would show up in Dakota City?"

"I didn't, I got a tip." Valerie said as she left out the window. As soon as she hopped out her board came to her feet and she flew off over the skyline of the city.

* * *

Few Days Later

Magical energy followed out of Danny as Circe watched with keen interest as the glowing green gem in the center of his forehead pulsed with unnatural energy. "You're doing great, Danny," Circe said softly as he took slow breaths. "Feel the flow of magic, let it channel into and out of you like a stream." She kept instructing. "And...when you are ready, speak the words of power and create a doorway that transcends worlds."

Danny opened his eyes. "Klaatu Verata Nikto!" He shouted as dark green tears formed in the empty space that soon expanded to open a scene of a large city of marbled white buildings floating on a land mass expanded on the very air.

"Well done! Well done Danny!" She cheered as she kept clapping. "You have mastered spells and magic that would have taken a normal person years to even get the basics!"

Danny couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Circe," he said before turning to the city. "Tell me though, what is this place?" He asked.

Circe looked through the portal. "That is Azarath."

"'Azarath?'"

Circe nodded. "A boring plane of existence. A place of pure pacifism and tranquility, really the only notable thing about them is that they sealed the demon Trigon."

Danny stared at the city once more. "I think I heard of it," he said as he sealed the portal. "Or at least the word 'Azarath'." Danny turned to her. "I thank you for teaching me these abilities," he said. "I know my uncle is paying you well but is there anything else you would want?"

Circe narrowed her eyes as she made a seductive smile, before wrapping her arms around his head and bringing him in for a kiss. Danny's eyes went wide as the Olympian's tongue entered his mouth and caressed his tongue. She moaned in pleasure at that, feeling the inside of his mouth and tasting him for several seconds. Danny remained frozen in not just the suddenness of it but how pleasurable it felt for him before she stopped, a silver string of connecting their tongues before breaking being the only sign of what happened.

Circe laughed at his reaction. "I will take that as an advancement. I expect my...'full payment' later." She said as she left. "Till then," she said as she blew him a kiss, "Ciao."

Danny stared at the door blankly, still absorbing what just happened before the intercom went off. "Hello?" Danny answered.

"The raid has been successful," the voice answered. "The Facility in Alaska been destroyed and all important individuals have been captured and we downloaded as much of their files as possible."

"Good, send me the files and interrogate the prisoners," Danny answered. "Once I'm done with the files, I will be down there to deal with the prisoners personally."

"I think you should come down here now, sir. We've found something you want to see and ask them directly." The voice answered.

Danny raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "What is it?"

"They had something in their files a blue print for something called a 'Fenton Portal.'"

The air grew colder around him as ice formed on the mirrors and windows. "I'll be...right there." He said distantly.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a dark room where the only source of light were the rays of sunlight that bleed through the curtains, the form of a girl laying on the bed could still be made out. The girl had orange skin, a trait of her alien heritage, with vivid green eyes and flame-red hair that reached to just below her rear. She was wrapped in the sheets of the bed; she had been awake for quite some time but she just had a hard time finding the willpower to crawl out of bed

Starfire sighed as she pushed the blankets off of her, revealing her nude form as she sat up. Hair covered the right side of her face as she again sighed deeply. She's been like this for quite some time now. She got to her feet and walked over to her closet, which contained not only her copies of her uniform but a shrine as well.

The shrine was made with several photos and newspaper clippings featuring Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of the Teen Titans. The boy that she loved more than anything else on this planet. "Hello…Danny," she said as she allowed herself as a small smile as she looked at her favorite photo.

It was of him and her taken from the top of a Ferris wheel at the pier almost four years ago, when the team was still young in its creation. Their faces were close together as they were both smiling at the camera Danny had with him. That was an important day for her as it would be the start of many firsts for her: the first time she had cotton candy, the first time she saw fireworks and the first time she fell in love with someone.

She was being stalked and attacked by drones from unknown assailants around the same time her older sister, Blackfire, came to visit. The longer she was around the more it seemed like she was getting replaced, as everyone seemed to favor her sister over her. Beast Boy was smitten with her, Cyborg held a lot of respect for her, Raven enjoyed her dark nature, and Robin was interested in her martial art expertise. Most of them didn't seem to notice her growing depression, save for Danny.

* * *

Flashback

 _Starfire sat at the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower as she looked at the city, hugging her legs close to her. 'Everyone favors sister over me', she thought to herself. 'Maybe it would be better if I leave?'_

 _"Hey Star," she heard a voice call out to her._

 _Surprised, she turned around to see Danny phasing through the roof and sitting close to her. Danny was one of the Titans who stood out the most. He had spiky white hair and green eyes that were quite literally glowing with power. He had a simple uniform with a black suit with white boots and gloves with a white 'D' on his chest._

 _"Friend Danny," Starfire said, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"I've noticed that you seem upset about Blackfire…" He answered simply with a faint smile on his face._

 _Starfire hugged her legs closer to her as she looked out into Jump City. "It is not like I hate her." She started. "It is just…everyone seems to prefer her over me. After all, she is the better fighter, the better poet and even is the best at the video games. She is better than me in every way."_

 _"I wouldn't say that," Danny answered, causing the alien girl to turn to him. "Blackfire is different and interesting, sure, but I wouldn't say she's better then you. You have an important spot on this team that just can't be replaced, even by your sister." Danny said as he smiled at her._

 _Starfire felt her face turn red as she looked shyly down at her feet. "Thank you, Danny," she whispered as she could feel her heart beat harder from his words._

 _"No problem, I know what it means to feels to be out-shined by someone close to you. So if you want to talk about it then you know where to come and get me." Danny said as he patted her on the back._

 _Starfire's face went red for a second as she kept shyly looking down at her feet._

* * *

Starfire put the photo back in its place in her shrine as she started to gather her clothes for the day before going into the bathroom to shower. In the end, it turned out that her sister was trying to frame her for crimes she didn't even commit. If it wasn't for a rescue by her friends spearheaded by Danny, she would have been arrested and locked away. Over time, her crush developed and grew to the point where she was utterly and obsessed with him.

He was there in her thoughts almost 24/7. He was there when she woke up and he was there when she went to sleep. She dreamed of him, daydreamed of him, pretty much the only time where she didn't have Danny on her brain was during missions but even then she would steal glances at him if only out of concern. Despite all the love she had for Danny, it tore her up when she found out that Danny had feelings for Raven, who had no feelings for anyone…and how everything came crashing down and ruined everything. Her thoughts were cut short when the alarm went off.

Reluctantly, she quickly dressed and rushed towards the main room of the tower to see what the problem was. Starfire's uniform had changed over the years; instead of purple her clothes were white with black trimming, in remembrance of her friend. Her armor now extended to cover most of her arms and legs as well. Her hair had grown as well, not bothering to cut it, yet she still managed to contain it and not let it be a distraction for her even when her right bang had a habit of covering that side of her face. As she flew down the hall she stopped and instantly turned around to fly back to her room and retrieve a necklace from underneath her pillow. It was a simple one: a silver cord with a green star as its center. The centerpiece was cold, being made from an unnatural ice colored green, but she held it to her chest before wrapping the cord around her neck and flying back out.

When Starfire reached the living room the other Titans were waiting for her. "What is the problem?" She asked distantly. She hated being in the same room with them, she only tolerated being even near them in this tower because they were still working towards a common goal that is much easier to achieve together as opposed to working apart. The same could be said for all the others as well.

Starfire wasn't the only one to have changed their appearance over the years. Cyborg had undergone some upgrades to his hard and software, his red eye was now a bright yellow, almost golden. His metal chassis was more bulky and durable and the cybernetics was a darker shade of blue, almost like oceanic.

Beast Boy grew taller and started to cut his hair shorter. His purple and black uniform was now replaced with a white and rust-colored one, and he even grew more muscular and less lanky though not by much.

Raven still wore her signature blue cloak, only it had some tears from the harsh battles fought over the years; her hood still hid her face and she still wore a black leotard, only it now was sleeveless and was accompanied by a long skirted cloth in front of her along with her hair now reaching down to just below her chest and tied with black braids. Though there were two new faces added to the team, to replace the spots left by Robin when he was reassigned to a new team and Danny after his disappearance.

The first was a pale girl simply named Argent, she had grey, almost silver skin tone with black, wild hair with her two bangs dyed a dark shade of red. She wore a black corset with a short red dress skirt matched with black and red boots. She was rather short and still a decently curved body. On her chest was a rough 'A' fighting her dark punk aesthetic. She gave Starfire a small smile towards the alien, Starfire gave her a slight nod as she couldn't hold much hate for the girl, it wasn't her fault that she had to take a spot of her disgraced friend.

The last one was a reformed villain-turned-hero, Jinx. The former HIVE academy student was giving a commendation by Robin when he was reassigned; it was also approved by several important members of the Justice League after she gave detailed information on Head Master Blood's work within the school. Jinx's pink hair was tied with two black metallic bands into ponytails that reached the center of her spine. She wore a black bikini top exposing her stomach with a dark violet skirt with stripped leggings that ended in heeled boots. Jinx's unnervingly pink eyes and cat-like irises met the aliens.

Starfire ignored her as she went up to Cybrog. "What is the problem?" She asked again.

Cybrog turned to her, before going back to the screen. "We have a message coming in from the Watchtower, must be important," he stated.

"Yeah okay but did you have to set the alarm off?!" Beast Boy snapped. "I nearly jumped ten feet in the air!" He said as Hawkgirl appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans," she greeted. "I apologize if I caught you at an inconvenient time, but there is something we think we should share with you."

"What is it about?" Raven asked.

A map appeared on the screen showing several red dots. "We've been getting reports of a long-running series of raids of facilities across the globe. Normally, we would leave this up to the authorities or have minimal interest in looking into it but the frequency of these raids and the facilities in question are what got our attention and why I'm reporting it to you now." Hawkgirl explained.

"What's so special about the places getting hit? Some sort of labs or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"...Yes...they were...labs in a manner of speaking," she started, "though unlike most labs what they studying was more involved in the paranormal then we intentionally thought."

"Woah, what do you mean by paranormal? Like Aliens or something?" Jinx commented.

"Ghosts." Hawkgirl answered; immediately the majority of the Titan's stared in wide-eyed disbelief. "Yes. We think this may be a lead on finding Danny."

"Wait, whose Danny?" Argent asked.

Hawkgirl stared at the girl before turning her attention to the rest of the team. "You...haven't fully debriefed your teammate on the person whose duties she has taken up." She said with a stern tone.

"We...didn't know how to explain it to her, as we haven't received any new details on Danny...until now." Cybrog explained as Raven turned to Argent.

"Danny Phantom...he...he was the one who had your room until he disappeared on Christmas Day some years ago." She explained. "We...we never understand why." She said catching an intense glare from Starfire.

"We didn't know much about him," Beast Boy said. "But we did know that he was a ghost, or at least his powers were ghost-like."

"Invisibility, intangibility, flight; while he may not be a true ghost, but he had all the powers."

Argent stared on. "So...you guys have no idea why or how he disappeared?"

"None." Cybrog answered before Starfire was about to answer.

"Regardless, while I don't want to raise anyone's hopes, I think it should be important that we tell you this and send you what we know so far." Hawkgirl answered. "Hopefully you may help us as we don't have much experience in the League nor do we have any true, creditable professionals or experts on the manner. The only one we do know who has experience in these types of phenomena is busy investigating a probable case in Dakota City. Keep in contact." She said as the screen went out.

END

* * *

So...sorry for that the story hasn't been updated in fucking FOOOOREVVVVVER but I have been superbusy lately due to a bunch of family stuff. And I'm looking for a job which for someone who is just looking for a part-time job in this sort of economy is pretty hard where I live. So I hope you still enjoyed and I'm sorry for the irregular update and if there is something you want to see in the future then hit me up via a review or PM and I'll try to answer ya. Also note that if you have requests or suggestions for the harem then please do so also via review or PM, but note that more detailed reasons on why they should be in the harem the better it helps your chances of that character being considered. Hope you enjoy! Now onto answer your reviews!

* * *

 **Leaf Ranger:**

 **So...would say it's a pretty good chapter, but admittedly...was pretty sad about gear's death. Remembered him in static Shock, and he really didn't deserve that. x.x**  
 **Still, not bad otherwise.**

Thanks man, also thanks for BETA reading this chapter! Please support this guy by reading his own stories on his fanfiction profile!

* * *

 **Shadowdragondanny**

 **Not bad hope 2 read more soon**

Done! Hope you enjoyed it man!

* * *

 **UnsanMusho**

 **NOOOOOOOOO NOT GEAR?! So I'm guessing that was Valerie who helped out Static?**

Yep, that is Valerie Grey who helped out Static. You will see more of her and more DP characters in the future...also YEEEEEESSSSS! GEAR IS DEAD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 **Siegfried Heller**

 **Oh man! Gear is dead!**

Yes he is!

* * *

 **Darkverger1**

 **Wow this chapter was intense. I almost hate for that to happen to Gear but I guess he was expendable. I'm glad that you posted this chapter. It did make up for the April Fools joke. I admit though, it was a good joke.**

Thx man, hopefully you didn't get too upset about that on and I'm glad it made up for it. Hope to see you in the future.

* * *

 **avidreaded**

 **Can't wait for more cause like I said this is a really good story.**

Well thank you for enjoying it! Hope you like what's to come!

* * *

 **SPARTAN-626**

 **Well this is very interesting here. I wonder what Dan's plan was and if he was this beast or not? Nice to see Valerie here and wonder what her part here will be and why she's out of Amity Park. Wonder what the cyber arm is for and what purpose it will have. Quite the gruesome death there for Gear but well done nun the less and will get some attention now (chuckling evilly). Yes despite the shortness here this has made up for the April Fools chapter, I just hope the next one will be longer then this one. I look forward to see more and I hope soon.**

I'm glad you like it, I figured that since I'm trying (keyword being TRYING lol) to make Danny Phantom/DCAU share the same universe roughly that Valerie would end up working with the Justice League in one way or another. Hope to see you again in the future!

* * *

 **jinx777**

 **:)**

X3

* * *

 **Drift219**

 **Please I speak on behalf of all your readers when I say...WE NEED MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE.**

HOW YOU HAPPY NOW!?...lol, sorry I was joking. I'm happy that you like what I've done with this story so far and I hope to hear more feedback from you and others soon. Sorry for my irregular updates, hopefully I get in a better grove where I can try and pump these things out more regularly. Thanks for your support!

* * *

 **Richard1081**

 **Addition for the harem**  
 **Superwoman: alternate version of wonderwoman who is evil and just as ruthless as the new Danny is.**

Now I tried looking these up and I couldn't find it, did you mean 'Galatea' who was character in the DCAU that was a clone of Supergirl and was basically that universe's version of Powergirl? Or is this a different character that I'm too stupid to know?

* * *

 **nightmaster000**

 **Awesome chapter**

Thanks man!

* * *

 **Genius1280**

 **Good story**  
 **Looking forward for the update**

Thanks! I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

 **Grimm Phoenix244**

 **When is this going to be updated,oh ah big fan of your work.**

Right now, and thanks I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Sins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or anything DC related. If I did then it wouldn't be as popular as it is.

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger. Story based on 'The Forgotten Hero' by TheWhiteTitan.

Author's Note: Sorry this is hasn't been out for awhile. Sorry!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 8: Killing the Past

Danny entered the second level of Luthor's island complex, which contained the facilities for the security and armed task forces as well as the cells. As he did, several members parted a path for him upon looking at the distant but hateful look in his eyes and as soon as he passed the temperature dropped so suddenly that those close to him shivered violently. Even those who had never seen what he could do knew that it was right to fear him on a regular basis, but seeing the look on his face everyone in the second level knew that Hell was going to be following. Empathy wasn't a common trait for those that often worked for Luthor's forces but even then they knew whatever had angered the young man, it was going to suffer in ways most didn't think possible.

As he entered the security checkpoint leading to the cells and main interrogation hall Danny was greeted by Frans, the leading officer of the raid and the one who contacted him on the intercom. "Where is it?" Danny asked as soon as Frans saw him.

Frans handed him the blueprint as the young man snatched it out of his hand. Frans swallowed his uneasiness as the young man studied the schematic. Danny's eyes scanned the paper and each detail he absorbed; his anger grew as his hands tremble. There was no mistaking it: it was the design his mother and father worked on. It wasn't just a copy taken from a person reading their files and making it their own. It had his father's messy handwriting; his mother'sadded notes and suggestions. Even some stains from coffee or tea.

As Frans noticed Danny's attitude he coughed, getting Danny's attention. Danny fixed him with a glance making him jump. "I-I have the facility's commanding officer already awaiting interrogation. Are you ready sir?"

Danny nodded as he walked towards the room at the ether end of the hall, passing by several of the cells. Along the way he looked at the cells, seeing those dreaded white suits but seeing that many of them were beaten, bloodied, and broken, which did make him smile on the inside. Till one got his attention, making him turn to his right to see one man taking care of an immensely injured one, one that was blinded and was walking on crutches as his legs seemed broken and useless. He turned to the cell as he saw the man assisting the other turn to him.

"W-Whatever you want, just leave him alone," he told him; he was scared but it seemed that the care of the other was more important as he tried to stare Danny and Frans down.

Danny ignored him as he kept facing the blind man, the man that he made into his private messenger. "I see you are still well." He said to him.

"NO!" The blinded man screamed. "Oh God please no!" He dropped to his knees. "I-I did what you asked! Please no more! 'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'!" He repeated like a mad prayer. The other GIW members looked from their cells as the mad ravings went on. Danny smirk grew more and more. "'In the name of Vengeance, he came and delivered punishment that was well-deserved and as sure as the setting sun, he will come for you'!" The messenger repeated, installing more fear into the people.

"Good," Danny said as attention was on him, "now you know: Your fate is sealed here. There is no escape, no salvation, and no miracles. If you don't believe me, go ahead...pray. Pray to whatever god you can think of, it won't do any of you any good." He said simply as he turned towards the interrogation cell. The prisoner looked up as he saw Danny.

"You're the one hunting us down?" He asked in a defeated but sarcastic tone. "Well, congrats. You killed our leading officers, top researchers and every capable man. Are you happy?"

Danny's response was for him to conjure a small but long spike of ice and with a flick the sharpened shard pierced the center of his skull and out of the other end clearly. After a moment pause the prisoner began to scream bloody murder as he grabbed on to the spike that penetrated his skull. "I wouldn't," Danny said, getting the prisoner's attention. "The human brain is separated into two hemispheres along a deep crevice. Something as large as a bullet from a nine millimeter can pass right through this crevice and out cleanly without any real permanent damage, unless it penetrates or destroys the brain stem," he explained. "A little Anatomy 101." He tossed the blue prints at the prisoner's face as they hit him and scattered on the table. "Now, you've learned something new. It's your turn to enlighten me: How did you get these schematics?"

"A-Amity Park!" He stuttered as the cold of the shard was numbing his brain.

"I didn't ask 'where', I asked 'how'." Danny responded as he waved his hand over the shard, making the ice colder, causing more harm to the man as he whimpered out.

"I-I was a part of a team! O-Our mission was to break into a lab there! F-Fenton Works! IT WAS CALLED FENTON WORKS!"

"TELL ME MORE!" Danny snapped as the ice shard's cold grew in intensity.

"AAAAH AH AH! WE WERE TOLD THAT THEY WERE GHOST EXPERTS! T-THAT THEY HAD A PORTAL TO TRAVEL INTO THE GHOST DIMENSION!" He wept loudly. "P-Please just make it stop!"

"What did you do to the people in that lab?" Danny asked, trying to hold back his tears as the faces of his family and first friends flashed in his mind eye.

"W-What?" With a twist of his hand, the shard twisted in turn causing more pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OUR ORDERS WAS TO DESTROY THE LAB! MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT! CIVILIAN CASUALTIES WERE NEGLIGIBLE!"

"...'Negligible'?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing red in fury as the room become a fridge. Frans tried to leave but as soon as he tried to open the door to escape the cold burned his hand. "My mother...my father...my sister and my best friends weren't 'negligible' to me. Who told about the portal?"

"V-Vlad Masters...V-Vlad Master! Please spare m-!" The prisoner's head exploded in an eruption of frozen blood and brain tissue, which coated the room and the two leaving occupants in gore.

"O-Oh God! Some got in my mouth!" Frans complained as he spat out some gore. Danny didn't hear him as he stared at the bloody stub that just shed new light on his path to revenge. He knew eventually he would clash with his old arch-nemesis, but he hadn't felt any specific reason to focus on him. Now though, Vlad Masters had his full, wrathful attention.

* * *

At That Time

Shayera Hol, better known as Hawkgirl, was in the archives of the Watchtower, the massive orbiting base of operations of the Justice League and its many smaller detachments. She was investigating into the fate of the first and only true ghost member of the League: Danny Phantom. Outside of his role in what used to be called 'The Teen Titans' in Jump City, the only string of information was out of Amity Park. Of course, Amity Park being a small city in comparison to most that heroes work out of created two different images of the ghost boy. One as a villainous entity, the other as a misunderstood hero, but nothing else.

She sighed heavily as she stretched her arms and wings outward as she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Hmmm?" She looked up to see a familiar face. "Hello Jon," she said with a smile.

"Pulling an all-nighter again?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

"...yeah." She confessed.

"How long are you going to beat yourself over it?" Jon Stewart asked in concern.

She sighed in response. "He was my responsibility. I came across him; it was my idea to have him sent to Jump City to work with Robin and the others. He probably disappeared because of me."

"You know for a fact that it wasn't," he said.

"Maybe...but I still can't help but feel like it is," Shayera stated.

Jon frowned in a understanding manner. "You're like a mother, looking for her only child." He said offhandedly. Shayera smiled at that statement, as she couldn't help but inwardly agree with the dark skinned Lantern. He kissed her before leaving but he stopped at the door before turning to her. "Nobody could ever say you didn't try Shayera. Even if Danny never shows up again, it isn't because you didn't try." He said as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile

Some time had passed since a Justice League sponsored group simply known as 'The Team' began operating out of a base inside Mount Justice. The Team has its fair share of members and den mates coming and going depending on situations as they changed; currently the team was composed of six members. One of these members was the first Robin and former leader of the Teen Titans of Jump City, Dick Greyson, and now better known as Nightwing. Nightwing along with the other members sat by the Zeta-Tubes, their means of instantaneous travel between the Sanctuary and various other Justice League areas.

"So, who's coming over?" Asked Wally West, better known as Kid Flash as he paced around the mission control room. In one second he would be standing in one half of the room and in a second he would be at the other end.

"She's an expert on the paranormal." Commented Conner Kent, aka Superboy the clone offspring of Lex Luthor and the Man of Steel.

"Paranormal? Like Doctor Fate or some other sorcerer?" Commented Artemis, the skillful marksman of the team.

"No, apparently she's a ghost-hunter." Said the Team Leader, the Atlantean named Kaldur'ahm or better known as Aqualad.

Nightwing picked up on this. "Ghost-Hunter?"

Aqualad nodded as he looked at her profile. "She hasn't been involved with the league that much, usually sticks to her turf over in some small place called Amity Park, but due to some recent rises in unusual activity of an unknown origin she's coming around to explain to us a few things."

"Wait," started M'gann M'orzz, AKA Miss Martian, as she turned to Dick, "didn't you used to have a ghost on your team back in Jump City?" The Martian asked.

Nightwing nodded. "Yes...Danny Phantom."

"Wait, that dude was an actual ghost? Not just a guy with ghost powers?" Kid Flash asked as he suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Nightwing noticed that the other members were staring at him intently. "I didn't know much about him, he never liked talking about himself, but I did know he had some ghost abilities or physiology. I never knew if he was a mutant or an actual ghost. All I know is that he disappeared on Christmas without trace," he said as he frowned slightly; even to this day with another team on the other side of the country, he is constantly reminded of his mistakes.

His teammates seemed to accept his answer as the teleporter emitted a bright light as a woman dressed in black and red walked into the room. She took off her helmet and sighed. "That was brighter then I would have liked." She said as she rubbed her eyes as she approached the group. "Valerie Grey." She introduced herself.

"Hello Miss Grey," Kid Flash said approvingly, earning him an annoyed glance from Valerie and an elbow to the side from Artemis.

"Nice to meet you," Connor said as he offered his hand. "Conner Kent." He introduced himself as Valerie shook his hand. "But most people from the league like to call me Superboy."

She nods. "I won't take up too much of your time; I'm just here to give you a heads up and to know what you're looking for."

"Ghosts?" Aqualad asked.

Valerie nodded. "I know that many don't believe in such a thing, but when gods, aliens, and magic are well known, is ghosts really that out there?"

"She...does make a point," M'gann responded.

"What exactly has been going on that you have to give us a little presentation?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms.

Valerie nodded as she activated her hoverboard from underneath her feet. "Impressive," Nightwing said as the board projected a map in front of them.

"I've been hunting ghosts for several years in a small city called Amity Park," she stated as the map focused on the city, "but for while, things have quieted down since the deaths of these two." She said as the image switch to a photo of a large smiling man with a shorter woman, both wearing jumpsuits. "Jack and Maddie Fenton, after a lab accident took their lives along with their daughter, Jasmine, and son, Daniel." She went on showing images of a girl with long orange hair and a teenager with black short hair. "Daniel's friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson were also lost." She said as the imaged changed to one showing Daniel with a dark-skinned boy wearing a red beret and large glasses and a girl with heavy dark makeup and a 'goth' attire. "The Fentons," she said as she hopped off the board, "were the only handful of ghost hunters and experts that managed to boil their studies down to a scientific root, whereas most other so called specialists relied on superstition and other paranormal means: psychics, mediums, so on."

"Were they the ones that gave you your suit?" Cassie asked.

"No, the suit was given through an anonymous donor. It has been...upgraded throughout my time." Valerie answered. "Anyway, after they died ghost activity went down significantly in Amity Park. Until rather recently I receivedword that facilities and cells of highly secretive government agency, nicknamed the 'Guys in White' due to their operatives wearing distinctive white suits, have been attacked systematically and their members hunted down. A member of the League named 'Question' told me that he got into contact with a scientist named Dr. Ville who voiced concerns on what his employer was working on. Something they retrieved from a GIW facility."

"What else did this doctor say?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing, Question lost contact with the doctor. It seems like that whatever Ville was working on, cost him his life. After Ville, I received a tip from another source named 'Chronos' that there was going to be a massive ghost attack in Dakota City." She said as the image switched to an image of the Stag Man.

"What...the hell is that?!" Kid Flash yelled as he stared at the image of the beast.

"That was the ghost I was told about," Valerie started. "It was nothing I have ever seen before." She said as she switched to a recording of her hunting the Stag Man, it fading into ice and frost only to reappear, killing and devouring people. The disturbing images went on until she shut off the jet's projection. "After some research, I believe this creature is what's called a 'Wendigo', a spirit known to such tribes like the Cree or the Ojibwe. It is said that it possesses people and fills them with an unquenchable hunger for flesh."

"What can we do against a ghost?" Aqualad asked.

Valerie pulled out some notes and spread them on a nearby table; the team began looking at them. "These notes were taken and made by STAR labs after looking into my own anti-ghost equipment, along with some potential magical counter measures. But if all else fails then run. Run like hell. Because if I'm right and for once I hope I'm not, then this could be the start of something more. And we are going to need every capable soul we need to stop it."

* * *

Back with Danny

The look in Danny's eyes as he moved through the facility towards Luthor's office was the eye of the storm: an eerie but peaceful calm that hid a wave of approaching death and destruction. Luthor looked to see Danny enter his lab."Daniel, what's wrong?" He asked picking up on his inner emotions as a chill went up his spine.

"Vlad Masters, do you know him?"

Luthor was silent as he tried to think about the name. "'Vlad...Masters'?" He repeated, "Oh! Yeah, the billionaire who kept trying to buy the Packers. What about him?"

"He killed your sister..."

"...What?"

Danny handed Lex the schematic of the Fenton Portal. "The last GIW officer was holding on to this, it wasn't some lab accident, it was deliberate sabotage so they could steal the only available portal to the Ghost Zone and the one who told them about it was Vlad Masters, a man that has made my life hell since I became Danny Phantom."

"Are you...sure he killed Maddie?" Lex asked, his voice taking on an unusual somber tone.

"Yes. He's like me: a hybrid. He blamed my father for the accident that made him into one and claimed that it was what ruined his chances with my mother. He's been obsessed with her and trying to find some way to make my father to look like a fool in some sort of deranged attempt to get her to fall for him. Now that obsession cost me my family and my life as Danny Fenton." His eyes began to well with tears as his anger grew. "I...I spent all these years thinking that I was responsible for their deaths, I ran away from the life I knew because I was ashamed. Only to find out later, that I didn't lose my family because of something I neglected to do but because of a delusional freak whodidn't have his way!"

Luthor patted Danny on shoulder. "It's okay, Danny."

"Luthor," Danny said as he fixed him with a gaze, "if you truly think of me as your nephew, help me find this man and we will both make sure that we make every fiber of his being regret the day he set eyes on her."

"Of course, dear boy. Of course."

The End

* * *

Sorry that this took too long and isn't very long, I got sick with Cat Scratch Fever, which I'm still recovering from, and I kinda been trying to write an original fantasy novel which I've been having problems with. So...sorry. I try to write when I can when dealing with the complications of day-to-day life. Anyway, on to your reviews! Speaking of which, I noticed that the most reviews this story got on a chapter is thirty-five. If we beat that then I will strip naked and dance to 'Rasputin' by Boney M.


End file.
